The Starr Project
by TrueNight1025
Summary: Sonic, Shadow and Silver live together as roomies. But when Shadow's recently divorced sister, Starr, comes to live with them, everything changes when a female lives with three men. Dealing with love, friendship, hurt, life problems and Starr's ex, Mephiles, the four become close and odd friends faster than the speed of sound! It has comedy in it, so please laugh. M to be safe.
1. The Pilot

**So here's my next story! I hope everyone enjoys it and PLEASE REVIEW! And I am accepting ideas for them to do, so please don't hesitate to PM me and send in your ideas!**

* * *

On the plant Mobius, in Station Square, lived three hedgehogs. The first, named Sonic, owned the house he and his friends were living in. He was a blue hedgehog with a love for running. Carefree and cool with most things, he was friend to keep; loyal no matter what. However, whenever he saw a pretty girl, he wanted her bad... like _really _bad.

His first roommate was Shadow, a black hedgehog with red streaks. His behaviour was odd, keeping mostly to himself. His job at the G.U.N. was important to him and sometimes he took it a little too far. Despite his emotions kept on his insides, Shadow would do anything to to help out a friend or family member in need, even though he would never mention it out loud.

The last roommate was Silver, a silver hedgehog from the future. His naïve behaviour made him cute but sometimes too gullible in situation, but he was always opened to new opinions and was very easy-going.

Shadow also has a sister named Starr. When she was fifteen, she and her boyfriend, Mephiles, had a passionate night on a beach and she ended up getting pregnant with his child. Young and afraid, she married him and they both raised the love child. Starr was a innocent and pathetic girl you had to love, who grew another personality that was sassy and mouthy to deal with the self-hatred of hooking up with her husband; she knew he cheated on her later in the marriage she but didn't have any proof. That and she didn't want her daughter to go through her parent's divorce, so Starr stayed married.

* * *

At the home of Sonic, he and Shadow were at the kitchen table drinking coffee and waiting for Silver to get the mail. Finally, Silver came through the kitchen door with envelopes in his hand.

"Mail call," Silver said to them, giving them their mail. "And Shadow, you have a package."

"Package?" Shadow asked confused. "I didn't order anything."

"I think this package was short-notice."

"What is it? Bring it in."

Silver popped his head out the kitchen door and said, "you can come in now."

Then someone unexpected came through the door.

"Starr?" Shadow asked shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here now," she replied, she was holding one suitcase.

"Says who?" Sonic asked her, since it was his house.

"Says my bastard husband that I left. I finally caught him in the act! You mind if I sit?" Starr invited herself at one of the kitchen table chairs and proceeded to tell her story. "Picture it: three hours ago, my bedroom. I had told Mephiles I was going to be working all night, but I secretly wasn't. Instead, I went home and sat in my car down the street. I waited until a car pulled near the house, then a young, bleach-blonde hedgehog walks in the house. I quietly go up near our bedroom window, using my water powers to stay hidden. Then I hear them doing it."

"Doing what?" Silver asked innocently.

"Folding the laundry," Shadow said sarcastically. "What do you think?! He was banging the blonde."

Silver thought for a quick second then realized everything.

"OH!" He said surprised, wide-eyed. The others rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, I waited for them to be done," Starr said continuing her story. "I barged in the room and accused him right then and there. Of course he denied it, so I grabbed my suitcase and left and headed straight here."

"You had a suitcase all ready packed up?" Sonic asked her.

"After that one night with him, I always come prepared. But what really got me was what he was saying to her while he was doing her."

"What did he say?"

"That he could do it with her all night, and that she was better than me for everything," she put her head down upset then raised it back up. "I'll have you know that on our first night on that beach, I didn't even know we did anything until I was pushing out the baby nine months later. After twenty years of my life, that guy didn't even have the curtesy to even give me an orgasm."

All the guys started blushing, they had never heard a woman admit that out loud.

"Please, Starr," Sonic said blushing bad. "I'm trying to drink my coffee."

"Well, excuse me," Starr said pretending to be offended. "I thought sex was the only thing you boys think of, thus I'd be more comfortable talking about it."

"That's not true," Sonic said caring, but it quickly diminished. "We also think about food."

"Well, I always wonder what Victoria's Secret is," Silver told them. "They never tell you when you ask them."

"Silver?" Starr got his attention, then she splatted some water in his face, drenching his quills. Silver gave a pouty look at the water thing, he figured he just said something stupid.

"So Sonic, can she stay?" Shadow immediately asked Sonic, seeing what she did to Silver he liked.

"Well, there is an extra room," Sonic said. "You can stay, Starr."

"Oh, thank you," Starr went over to Sonic and kissed his head. "I'm gonna put my stuff in my room, and I'll make it up to you somehow."

She grabbed her suitcase and left the kitchen, after she left Sonic got a glazed look over his eyes; Shadow saw this and knew the look immediately. The black and red hedgehog glared at Sonic, then Sonic snapped out of his fantasy.

"Ugh... She can make it up to me by paying her first rent check," Sonic said trying to cover up. Shadow just nodded his head, still glaring at him.

"Well, I think having a woman live here is a great idea," Silver said. "Maybe with her help, we can get some dates and keep them."

Shadow was patting his thumbs together, thinking about his sister.

"You know, Starr has to be the bravest woman I've ever known," Shadow said smiling, then Starr barged in the kitchen.

"Hide me!" She declared, hiding behind Silver, everyone looked at her confused. "Silver's the only one who has quills big enough to hide behind."

"Starr, what's going on?"

"That dirtbag is here!"

"Mephiles? If I wasn't civilized, I'd-"

"Shadow!" Sonic stopped him. "If you're gonna duke it out with him, don't do it in my house. The valuables, you see."

"Got it."

Shadow got up and started marching towards the front door, Starr grabbed onto his arm.

"Shadow, just let me talk to him first," Starr pleaded with him, then the doorbell rang.

Shadow paused, then nodded his head to let her talk. She straightened herself up and opened the door.

"Starr-" the person at the door tired to say but Starr immediate slammed the door in their face when she saw who it was.

The doorbell rang again, so she answered it.

"Starr, it's me," it was Mephiles.

"I know," Starr said. "That's why I slammed the door in your face."

"Starr, I can explain everything," Mephiles walked in, Starr started to walk away. "Starr, please."

"Buddy, she doesn't want to talk to you," Sonic said holding him back.

"If she doesn't want to talk to me, she can tell me herself."

"Alright," Starr said turing around to face him. "I don't want to talk to the scum of the earth!"

"What about me?"

"Mephiles," Start marched to him, getting right in his face. "What you did was unethical and cruel. You broke our marriage vows and now you come in here pretending nothing's wrong."

"I've been breaking our vows for a while... And I plan to marry her. Starr, I want a divorce."

Starr stared at Mephiles shocked but not, at the same time. She back up from him and was beside herself. She put her head down and closed her eyes.

"Get out," she whispered.

"Starr-"

"Get out!"

Mephiles didn't have a choice, he headed to the door and walked through it; he closed the door leaving Starr and the others there. Starr kept her head down, ready to cry.

"You okay, sis?" Shadow asked her, gently putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," she said wiping the tears away. "The only man I've had for twenty years and now he's gone."

"He was no good anyway. They'll be others."

"Yeah," she lifted her head up. "I think I'll go unpack my suitcase."

Starr walked off to her room and closed the door. As soon as the door closed, the boys jumped at what they heard.

"FREEDOM!" Starr shouted in her room at the top of her lungs.

The boys stared at each other confused.

"Is it just me or did she just go through the five stages of grief in less than one minute?" Sonic asked his friends.

* * *

**So there's the first chapter! Hope everyone liked it! Remember to review! My love to you all!**


	2. The Magazine

**Yay, so many reviews! Thank you so much! I woke up and I saw so many review emails! It brings me such joy! I'm glad people are liking it, so here's the next chapter! **

* * *

Starr got acquainted with the new neighbourhood; being divorced for three months now, she made some new girlfriends.

The first was Amy Rose: a pink, energetic hedgehog who was boy-crazy. The second was Rouge the Bat: a sexy albino bat who knew how to party with the best of them. The last one was Blaze the Cat, a lavender feline who was calm most of the time, but it was best not to peeve her off.

Today, the girls were helping Starr bring in some groceries. They walked in the house and to the kitchen, realizing that the entire place was empty.

"Thanks again, girls," Starr said putting some bags on the counter.

"No problem, girl," Rouge said putting her bags on the table. "Consider it a welcome-to-the-neighbourhood party."

"Some party. I'm bringing in groceries to feed three hungry male hedgehogs. This'll be worse than taking care of a toddler."

They laughed as they put the groceries away.

"Speaking of them, how is it living with them?" Amy asked. "Three guys must be a handful!"

"Well, one of them is my brother and the other two, let's just say, they know to stay away."

After putting the groceries away, they all went in the living room for a cup of coffee. While Rouge was sitting herself on the armchair, something was rubbing up against her leg. She reached for the item and pulled it out.

"What's that?" Blaze asked Rouge seeing her pull out the item.

"It's a dirty magazine," the bat replied. "Man, guys can be so lazy at times."

"Who's do you think it is?" Starr asked her.

"You live with them, don't you know?"

"Yeah, like I read their trash," the ebony hedgehog said, then she got up and behind Rouge. "What do they like about those things anyway?"

Starr opened the page and turned her head saying 'whoa' afterwards.

"That's what they like," Rouge replied calmly.

Starr turned back and composed herself, the other girls gathered around to have a look. They turned each page to discover 'interesting' things, then they turned to a quiz.

"Hey, look, a quiz!" Amy pointed out. "And it's already filled out!"

"Don't you think that's private?" Blaze asked.

The girls looked at each other and replied, "Nah."

"Question One," Rouge read out loud. "Do you live with someone of the opposite sex? Yes."

The girls hummed an interested hum at Starr, Rouge continued.

"Question Two. Are you in a sexual relationship with the person in Question One? No," Rouge paused before continuing. "Would you like to be? Yes."

The girls paused and stared at Starr, the poor girl looked awkwardly at each one.

"Well, don't look at me!" Starr demanded. "It's weird for me too!"

"What are you going to do?" Rouge asked her.

"I don't know. I have to find out which one it is first, but how?"

"Just ask them on a one-on-one, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Yeah, and there's nothing to be ashamed of from reading this," Amy added.

"We're home!" A male voice called out from the front door.

The girls immediately and frantically hid the magazine back in the seat, then they stood there awkwardly around the one chair as the three male hedgehogs walked in the house. Not noticing their behaviour, they continued like normal.

"Hey girls," Sonic greeted the girls. "How was your day?"

"Probably not as interesting as Starr's is going to be," Amy singsonged. Starr glared at the pink hedgehog.

"I, ugh, am going to get some coffee," Starr said as she bolted in the kitchen.

"I'm gonna help her," Silver said following her in the kitchen.

When he walked in, he saw Starr making coffee for herself. She had added more cream and sugar than coffee.

"Hey, Starr," Silver said sweetly to her.

"Oh," Starr jumped a bit and turned to face him. "Hey, there."

"Wait a sec, don't you hate coffee?"

"Yep," Starr replied, then she took a large gulp. "Fine now."

Starr paced back and forth in the same spot, drinking more cream-and-sugared-down coffee.

"Starr, are you alright?" Silver asked innocently. "I know it's been three months, but you've never acted like this before."

"Alright, there is something that's bothering me," she said. "Sit."

Silver sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, eager to hear what she had to say.

"Silver, do you find me attractive?" She started off.

"I... guess, yeah. I think you're really pretty."

"Okay," Starr put her head down.

"Sta-?"

"I don't wanna sleep with you!" She blurted out. Silver stared at her confused.

"Starr, I don't wanna sleep with you."

"You... you don't?"

"No! You're my friend."

"Excuse me," embarrassed now, Starr left the kitchen and headed to her room; Silver left the kitchen and ended up in the living room where everyone was staring at him.

"What happened in there?" Sonic asked Silver.

"I'm not sure," Silver simply replied confused.

"I'm gonna check on her," Sonic got up and headed to her room, he knocked and opened the door. "Starr?"

"Oh, Sonic," Starr said, she was sitting on her bed.

"Is everything okay?" He asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah, why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Silver is not 'everyone'."

"Oh, yeah. Sonic, do you think I'm attractive?"

"Attractive? Starr, if it wasn't for your brother, I'd do you right now."

Starr's eyes went wide in shock, she curled up more.

"It is you!" She cried out. "You answered that quiz in that dirty magazine!"

"What magazine?" Sonic was confused now.

"You know, the one where it asked if you wanted to sleep with me."

"I never answered out a quiz."

Starr sat there frozen in embarrassment and fear. She jumped off the bed so fast and paced her way to the living room.

"Girls, kitchen now," Starr demanded to her girlfriends. The females walked in the kitchen, Sonic came out confused as Silver was.

"What was that all about?" Shadow asked the two.

"I'm not sure," Sonic replied just like Silver.

Then Starr came out of the kitchen, she looked at Shadow and cried out "no!" and ran back into the kitchen. The men looked at each other so confused than before. Starr came back out, but was being forced out by her girlfriends. She stood there timid in front of the males.

"Starr, what's going on?" Shadow demanded from her.

"Shadow, I can't believe I'm asking this but," she said as she walked to the chair and pulled out the magazine and gave it to her brother, "did you do this?"

"Hell no!" He replied. "And I had no idea a girl could do that."

Starr regretted it later, but she looked to see what Shadow was referring to; the girl in the image.

"Whoa!" Starr turned to head sharply. "Missed that one!"

Shadow turned the book over and saw the quiz.

"You mean this thing?" He asked her. "I never filled this out. Guys, did you?"

Shadow turned the page to them, they saw the magazine quiz and shook their heads.

"Starr, did you think one of us filled this out about you?" Sonic asked her.

"Well, what else was I suppose to think?" She asked them, he cheeks were beat red. "It was right there in the chair."

"You mean that chair?" Silver asked pointing to the chair, she nodded. "Oh, man. I think I know how this happened. This is Steve's magazine, he works at the hospital I work at. I must've grabbed some of his stuff in the break room and dropped it in the chair when I got home. I'm sorry, Starr."

Everything was cleared up now. Starr nodded her head in shock, still stunned by the news and how she felt like an ass now.

"I'm gonna take a bath now," she said walking away.

After she left, the guys chuckled.

"Can you believe that?" Shadow laughed as he headed to the kitchen. "Starr has higher standards than you two."

Shadow walked in the kitchen, leaving Sonic and Silver alone in the living room. Sonic then became curious.

"Hey, Silver. Would you want to, you know," Sonic asked raising an eyebrow.

"With Starr?" Silver asked shocked. "Oh, no! She's a friend, nothing else. Why, would you?"

"Well," the cerulean hedgehog smirked. "I'd sweet-talk her until she'd be begging for me, then I'd take her-"

"Take her where, faker?" A voice boomed behind Sonic.

Silver's eyes widened when he saw Shadow behind Sonic. Sonic didn't hear Shadow come up behind him, the hedgehog froze in fear.

"Oh, Shadow!" Sonic said turning around pretending the previous conversation didn't happen, he chuckled nervously. "I'd take her to go see that new movie."

Shadow just smiled and chuckled, Sonic started chuckling with Shadow, then the ebony hedgehog's behaviour changed.

"I'll kill ya," Shadow smiled, he raised his hand up to perform a Chaos Spear on Sonic.

"No, man! I was kidding! I was kidding!" Sonic begged as he ran out the front door with Shadow on a hot pursuit for him.

With Silver left alone, he grabbed the dirty magazine and rolled it up. He chuckled evilly to himself and went to his room.

"That was a close one," he said to himself.

* * *

**~gasp~ Silver! Hehe... ****Remember to review and offer me your ideas! My lovelies!**


	3. The HomeEc Class

**Oooh naughty Silver in that last chapter. He's not so dumb as they make him... Thank you so much for reviewing, keep it up! And I promise to keep up the chapters, like this one!**

* * *

The four hedgehogs sat around the living room reading their own books, a peaceful day it was. Suddenly, the phone started ringing and Starr, being the closest, picked it up without getting out of her seat.

"Hello?" She said in the phone. "Eve?"

The boys perked up their ears and turned to Starr who was happy to hear from her daughter.

"Well, how are you?" Starr asked her daughter. "I'm good... Sure, anything... Uh-huh... Yeah... Yeah, I'll do it... Oh, don't worry about then. I'll convince them. Okay, hon. Love you, bye."

Starr hung up the phone and smiled.

"Don't tell me that was little Eve?" Sonic asked Starr smiling too. "The same Eve that ran off to teacher's school when she left high school."

"Yeah, it was," Starr said. "She's teaching a HomeEc class and apparently the class wants a field day with me tomorrow! They want to know what being a homemaker's like."

"Wait a minute," Sonic caught on. "There's a catch, isn't there? This is the home you're 'homemaking', aren't you?"

"Please Sonic," Starr pleaded with him. "There's dinner in it for you all."

The boys looked at each other, their appetites got eager.

"Alright," they all said in unison.

Starr smiled to herself, she knew exactly what to do with the girls.

* * *

The next day, Starr and twelve high school girls were at the local supermarket shopping for dinner. Starr pushed the cart around, the girls swarmed around her as they walked through the building.

"Ms. Starr, what will we be making?" A pink echidna asked eager.

"Hmm, eager are we?" Starr asked raising an eyebrow. "That'll go away after a month of marriage."

The girl scrunched her eyebrows, confused by what Starr meant.

"Now girls, what did your teacher tell you about me?" Starr asked the class.

"That you live with three guys," one preppy red fox commented, smirking after.

"Well, you may think living with three guys is fun, but then you gotta feed 'em and clean up after 'em. Being a _mature_ woman is not easy and today I'm going to show and tell you how to be one. Now, let's get going."

Starr and the class continued walking.

"Now, living with three guys is like having three kids: one's sweet, one's bratty and the last one's... I'm not sure what to make of him. But I'll let you in on a littler secret: as soon as men get home, they want dinner after a long day of work. With today's rises in living and maintaining prices of pay checks, one's budget might be tight thus we must make a large dinner that will last the week. Ah, here we go," the girls stopped in front of the meat section. Starr picked up a package of meat and put it in the cart.

"Ground beef?" The red fox huffed. "My family'd _never_ eat that, it's poor people food."

"And what does your family do for a living?"

"My dad's a donor surgeon."

"Ah, well," Starr decided to make a comment. "Girls, this is what happens to the brains after their owners die. Us poor people get to be part of the great donor circle. Livers go to former alcoholics, blood goes to the Cullen family, brains go to poor people or they get stored for that alleged zombie apocalypse and hearts go to heartless people who think poorly on poor people."

The girls laughed at Starr's smart comment, except for the fox who just glared at Starr.

"Now girls, when picking out meat, you must remember to be as healthy as possible," Starr continued on. "We don't want our pay checks dying on us because of clogged arteries now, do we? So, we get extra lean and we also make sure to get the cheapest one, since they go by the pound. And you also grab by the back because that's the freshest stuff."

Starr grabbed a pack, put it in the cart and walked off with the girls following her. After some time, the cart was filled with lettuce, ground beef, cheese, tomato sauce and uncooked lasagna. The girls got up to the checkout counter, a girl was putting the food on the belt.

"Now, this area is where they try and get ya with magazines and sweets, but you don't need any of this," Starr said looking at the stand. "Although I do need some more peppermint gum."

Starr grabbed a pack of gum and threw it on the belt. She payed for the stuff and got the girls to carry the bags. It was nice for once that she didn't have to do it, just bossing the girls around made Starr feel better.

* * *

Sonic was napping on the couch, he fluttered his eyes opened and felt a weird presence around him. He completely opened his eyes and saw several young girls surrounding him.

"Ah!" The blue blur shrieked as he tumbled off the couch and onto the floor, he sat up after falling and looked around.

"Now girls, this is what a bachelor looks like. Mr. Sonic here has allowed us to use his kitchen despite his... 'busy' schedule," Starr told the girl. "Now let's thank him."

"Thank you, Mr. Sonic," the girls said in unison.

"No problem," he replied.

"Now, go on in the kitchen and I'll be there in a minute," Starr told them.

The girls left leaving the two hedgehogs alone in the living room.

"So, how's your day going?" Sonic asked her.

"Good," Starr replied. "I'm not making dinner, so 'good' got bumped up to 'great'."

Then a girl came out of the kitchen.

"Mr. Sonic, what kind of salad dressing would you like?" The girl asked him.

"Well," Sonic pondered the question, he was extremely confused. "No one's ever asked me that before."

"I'll help you out," Starr told him and reiterated the question differently. "Orange, white or cream?"

"Oh! White, please," Sonic said understanding Starr.

"Ranch dressing," Starr told the girl. "It's in the fridge on the side door."

The girl walked away confused as to why a guy would colour-coordinate salad dressing.

"I better get out there before they burn something," Starr said.

She got up and headed into the kitchen, she saw the lasagna fixed up and ready to go in the oven... Except for one thing.

"Needs more cheese. Start gratin'," Starr told the girl with the grater. "We're not on diets, and certainly not those guys."

The girl started grating more cheese for the top.

"It's too quiet in here," Starr said noting the atmosphere. "We need some music."

Starr walked over to the small radio on the other side of the kitchen and turned it on. When it turned on, it started playing 'So What' by P!nk.

"Yes!" Starr cheered when she heard it on the radio. "Now girls, singing to your food actually makes it taste better. It's been proven by those fancy, white lab coat-wearing nerds. If anyone knows the song, sing along."

Starr started singing along, a few girls joined in. Soon most of the girls were singing along as they cut up the lettuce and put the main course in the oven. As the continued to sing, another voice was added to the opera; however, this voice was lower than the girls'. They turned to see a silver hedgehog standing there singing and smiling.

"Ah, Silver. It's always nice to see you," Starr said. "Girls, this is Mr. Silver; he's my other roommate."

Soon after, the song ended and Marianas Trench's 'Good to You' came on.

"Starr, would you like this dance?" Silver asked like a gentleman as he held out his hand.

"I'd love to," she replied. "Girls, keep chopping the lettuce."

As the girls continued to cook, Starr and Silver were singing and dancing to the song. At the end of the song, Silver had dipped Starr and her head was now hanging upside-down. When she hung, she saw her upside-down brother in her sights.

"Oh, hey Shadow," Starr said seeing her brother. Silver lifted her back upright on her feet.

"I see you're enjoying your assignment," Shadow said commenting on Starr's teaching skills.

"Sure am! Breaking these girls in for the real world."

Several minutes later, the dinner was done. After, Starr gathered all the girls up to finalize the day trip.

"I hoped everyone didn't enjoy themselves," Starr told them. "Cause if they did, your dreams of a happy and go-lucky marriage are going down the drain. Good night to you all."

Starr waved good-bye to the girls as they left the residence. She closed the door and sighed happily when they all left.

"So glad this day is over," Starr said to the boys. "I need to rest."

"Come lay on the couch," Silver said. "Want a massage?"

Starr, hearing that, plopped on the couch belly down.

"My feet, calves and back are killing," she said.

"Let us," Sonic said.

The three male hedgehogs surrounded Starr and started massaging a different body part: Sonic on her feet, Shadow on her calves and Silver on her back.

"Mmm," Starr moaned. "This feels so nice."

Then the phone started ringing, so Silver used his psychokinesis to bring it over.

"Hello? Yeah, she's here," Silver said in the phone, then he handed it to Starr. "Starr, it's for you."

She took the phone to her ear.

"Hello? Oh hey, Eve!" Starr said in the phone. "Today was great, I think the girls really enjoyed themselves... Oh you did? He's there and he wants to talk to me? Alright, put him on."

Starr removed the phone from her ear for a moment and groaned.

"Hello, Mephiles. How are you doing?" Starr asked not amused, of which she kept this tone. "Yes, yes I'm proud of our girl... Phone sex? Sure I'll do it... I'll do it like our first time."

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Starr then banged the talking end of the phone against the table three times, she did them hard and after said one last line.

"And yes, I enjoyed that."

She slammed the phone on the cradle and put it on the coffee table.

"Massage, now! Make me feel better!" She begged her three roomies. They went back to the massaging her, of which she enjoyed.

* * *

**There we go! Please no flames, but I do appreciate honesty! Until the next chapter my lovelies...**


	4. The Stomach Flu

**This chapter is based on a recent event of mine, I had the stomach flu but I'm all better now!**

* * *

Shadow grabbed a blanket from his room closet and brought it out to the living room. There laid Starr on the couch having the worst case of the stomach flu.

"Here you go, hon," Shadow said throwing the blanket on his sick baby sister. "That should warm you up."

Starr could only nod her head slightly, her head was heavy along with her eyelids. Starr closed her eyes once more and rested up, Shadow went back in the kitchen where Sonic and Silver were.

"Still bad?" Sonic asked him.

"Yeah," Shadow said sitting down at the table. "Poor thing. She never gets sick."

"You think she should go to the hospital?"

"They can't do anything for the stomach flu," Silver informed the two. "I work at the hospital and I've seen this stuff before."

"Silver, you're a desk clerk."

Pathetic Silver stayed quiet.

"She said she still has one more barf but it's not coming up," Shadow continued. "I wish she'd do it, for her sake. I know she'll feel better after."

Then the doorbell rang, Sonic got up to answer it. He walked to the door and opened it to find the one Mobian that _would_ make Starr empty her stomach out.

"Mephiles," Sonic said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard Starr wasn't feeling that well," he told him. "I came over to check up on her."

The two then heard slight groaning behind Sonic, they turned to see Starr trying to sit up. She didn't want to sleep all day but her body was completely exhausted, especially from barfing the night before. Sonic walked behind Starr and helped her up, she didn't see Mephiles yet.

"Starr," Sonic said gently in her ear. "Mephiles is here."

"Hey, pet," the ex said to her.

She looked up at him and started to get that feeling in her stomach again. She reached for her bucket, threw her head in it and emptied out the rest of her stomach content. Sonic held he quills back and gently rubbed her back.

"That's it," he reassured her. "Get it all out."

After barfing, Sonic grabbed a cloth on the table and wiped Starr's mouth clean. Starr looked back up at Mephiles, her eyes extremely watery.

"I never thought I'd say this, but am I glad you came over," Starr said to Mephiles with a hoarse voice.

She then plopped her head on the side of the couch and passed out. Then Shadow and Silver came out of the kitchen when they heard Starr's release. They saw Mephiles standing at the foot of the couch.

"That would make her barf," Shadow said referring to Mephiles.

"You must be psychic!" Silver exclaimed.

* * *

A few hours later, Starr was drinking some water for she was extremely dehydrated. Mephiles came out of the kitchen with a glass with a blue liquid in it. He walked to Starr and knelt beside her and showed her the glass.

"Here, Starr. I brought over some Gatorade to help regain everything you lost," he told her kindly.

Starr nodded her head and took the glass, she took a sip of the blue beverage, the flavour hit her tongue.

"Do you need anything else, pet?" Mephiles asked her.

"I'm just really tired," Starr replied with heavy eyes.

"Here."

Mephiles lifted her head up, got on the couch and placed her head on his lap. He started stroking her quills ever so gently from ear to end. Starr moaned slightly at the loving feel. She eventually fell asleep on his lap, her soft breathing hitting his leg. When Mephiles knew she was asleep, he leaned in her ear and whispered, "I still love you, Starr."

* * *

Days had gone by and Starr was finally better, but still a bit woozy. She sat in the kitchen with her roomies eating breakfast. She just had dried toast while the boys had full meals.

"I'm so glad you better," Silver said to Starr.

"Me too," she said. "Funny thing though, when Mephiles was here and I was sleeping on his lap, I had the weirdest dream. He said he still loved me. I mean, doesn't he have that blonde chick, why would he want me back?"

The side door leading to the kitchen started to get knocked at, Sonic went up to answer it. He came back with Mephiles following him.

"Mephiles?" Starr asked surprised. "What are you doing here? I'm better now."

"Starr, we need to talk," he told her.

"Ugh, alright."

Starr got up from the table and headed to the living room with Mephiles. There they stood facing each other, Starr could see in his eyes that desperate look he'd get when he was trying apologize to her.

"Starr, I need you back. I still love you," Mephiles begged her.

Starr went wide-eyed and realized that alleged dream she had wasn't a dream after all.

"What?" Starr asked in shock. "I thought you had that blonde chick."

"She's realized that she's a lesbian and she said that I helped her realize it. Can you believe that?"

Starr sized up her ex, raising one eyebrow and lowering the other.

"Yep," she smirked.

"Starr, I was wrong to leave you. I'm so sorry."

"First of all, _I_ left _you_ and second, I'm _not _sorry for leaving. Mephiles, I'm happy now and I don't think we should be together as a couple."

"But when we were on the couch-"

"I was sick and needed support. Mephiles, you're reliable and will always be there for me and Eve, and I thank you for that, but we just can't live together."

A long pause occurred betwixt them, she knew she had broken his heart but she wasn't going to go back to him just because.

"I understand," Mephiles said sombrely.

"Meph," Starr walked up to him and raised up his chin so they were eye to eye. "We can be the best of friends, we just can't be a couple. You're gonna be okay."

He patted her shoulder and kissed her forehead goodbye. He walked to the front door and opened it, he stood outside the doorway and stared at her while she was at the door.

"Starr, does this mean we can't sleep with each other?" Mephiles asked her.

Hearing this, Starr slammed the door shut right in his face.

"If anyone can ruin a moment, it's him," Starr said to herself, she then turned her head to the kitchen door. "You guys can come out from spying now."

All three hedgehogs exited the kitchen from their eavesdropping.

"Maybe he'll be gone for good now," Silver said being optimistic.

"No," Starr said calm but sad. "He's like gangrene: you can only get rid of it by cutting it off but it means losing something of yours. I can't do that to Eve, especially since she's been seeing this guy. It could be my future son-in-law."

Shadow hugged his sister from behind, nuzzling his muzzle in her neck.

"It'll be okay," he said to her. "We're all here for you."

"And if you get lonely and need someone, you know who to call," Sonic added. His tone indicated himself as the 'someone'.

"Aww, thanks Sonic," Starr Sid rubbing his cheek. "I'm gonna call Amy and see if she's free Friday for a movie date!"

Starr went to her room to make the private call. Shadow and Silver shrugged their shoulders at Sonic as they went back into the kitchen.

Sonic collapsed on the couch in defeat saying to himself, "I was _SO_ close!"

* * *

**So sorry Sonic. Hehe... Remember to review!**


	5. The Male Friend

**Attention: OC coming in this chapter! Jerimiah the Fox, of which I got permission from the owner to use. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a Friday night and the girls decided to take Starr out nightclubbing. Starr wasn't in a party mood but she knew she hadn't had any serious fun in a long time. She wore a short, red, sparkly dress with red heels to match. The other girls wore fancy dresses as well.

The girls got in the club, it was full of party people. Everyone crammed together like canned sardines, Starr smelled the atmosphere and cringed her nose.

"Ugh, it smells like bad sex in here," Starr commented.

"How do you know what bad sex smells like?" Blaze asked her.

"I was married to Mephiles for eighteen years. I think I know what bad sex not only smells like, but what it feels like too."

The girls paused for a silent moment, then Rouge broke the silence.

"Alright girls, we're here to have a good time," she said. "Now let's go!"

The girls cheered as the made their way to the bar for a rounds of drinks. After getting their drinks, they stood near the bar and faced the club-goers. Soon after a red echidna came up to Rouge.

"Rouge, been a while," he flirted with her.

"Knux, indeed it was been," she flirted back. "See ya, girls."

And before anyone knew it, Rouge ran off with the echidna.

"Well, we won't see her again for the night," Amy commented.

"Hey Ames! Blaze!" A crowd of other girls shouted to them. The girls turned to see them.

"Oh, hey!" Amy shouted back.

Starr saw that Amy and Blaze wanted to go to the other girls so she made up her mind.

"You guys can go," she informed them.

"You sure?" Blaze asked her.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"See ya!"

The girls left leaving Starr alone at the bar.

"Yeah, desert me in my time of need," Starr mumbled to herself as she took another sip of her drink. Then she felt a presence beside her.

"Finally, you're alone," the person said. She turned to see a green hedgehog with sharp teeth and wearing a black, leather jacket. His chest bore two large scars and he wore red sunglasses on his forehead.

"Well, I _was _alone," Starr commented, turning her head away from him.

"This place got so much more interesting," he said leaning in her ear.

"Why? Are you leaving?"

"Hehe, sense of humour... I like that. What your name, baby?"

"Not 'baby' for one."

"I'm Scourge."

"I'm a jinx," she groaned. "Why me?"

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that," Scourge said as he wrapped his one arm around Starr's waist. "I couldn't help but overhear that you were in a time of need. I'm just here to help fulfil that need."

He then reached his tongue out and licked Starr's ear. She jumped and tried to break free from his grip, but he was too strong.

"Have you ever had a good man?" Scourge asked her sexily. "You know, a _good _man?"

"If ya find one for me, will ya let me know?" She asked sarcastically.

Scourge growled softly, he wasn't giving up on her that easily.

"Let's say you and me go back to my place," he told her, his tone was more of an order than a suggestion.

"Let's say you go back to your place and take a cold shower," Starr said.

Then she slammed her fist in his crotch. Scourge groaned in pain and let go of Starr to comfort his package. Starr took this opportunity to get as far away from him as possible. She decided to leave the club, despite her girlfriends being there.

She got outside and tried to wave down a cab. With her one arm in the air for flagging, she called but any cab that went by was already occupied. Then she felt someone pull her from behind, she tried to scream but her mouth was covered. She felt herself being pinned up against a wall, and a voice behind her whispering in her ear.

"No one says 'no' to me," the vice growled, it was Scourge. "Now I have to play rough with you, pet."

"Help! Help!" Starr screamed out, Scourge pressed her head against the wall to shut her up.

Before he could do anything, Starr felt him lifting off of her. When she realized she was free from his grasp, she turned around to see Scourge on the ground groaning. Standing over him was a very tall brown fox wearing jeans and a dark grey t-shirt; from his body language, Starr could tell that the fox was angry at Scourge.

"Get out of here, creep," the fox growled at Scourge.

Scourge stumbled to his feet and stared at the fox hero.

"You can keep her," Scourge said backing up. "You're not gonna get it, anyway."

The fox kept his guard up and kept his eye on Scourge, who walked back into the club. The fox turned to Starr who was in shock, breathing heavily.

"You alright, miss?" The fox asked her concerned.

Starr stared at the kind stranger, his tone of voice told her that he was looking for anything from her, just the status of her safety.

"I'm alright," she finally replied. "Thank you."

"I can't stand that guy. He's always in there looking to get laid. But he's never followed anyone out here before. What did you say to him?"

"I tried getting away from him, but he wouldn't give."

"I can see why he wouldn't give up on you."

Starr looked up at the fox, trying to digest what he just said. Was it a complement he just gave her? But Starr still had her guard up too, so she started to play '20 Questions' with the stranger.

"Wait, how did you know I was out here?" She asked him.

"Actually," the fox started to blush. "I was watching you ever since you walked in the club. I was too shy to come up to you, but when I got the confidence, that's when Scourge came over to you. So I decided to watch over you in case he tried something, and that's why I followed you out here."

"So you just come to clubs looking for damsels to rescue?" Starr joked.

"No, I got dragged out here with my friends but they ditched me when they got in there, so I just hung out by the bar. That's when I saw you, alone at the bar."

The fox turned his head trying to hide his blush, but they were right under a street light so Starr saw everything. He brushed his tail from side to side, she saw that it was a longer tail than average. Seeing that he was harmless, she went up to him face to face.

"Thanks again for rescuing me," she said turning his face to face hers. "I'm Starr, by the way."

"Starr... What a pretty name for a pretty girl," he complemented her. "My name's Jerimiah."

"Well, Jerimiah, your complement has made me turn several shades of red," Starr's cheeks were now blushed.

"You're so pretty, I can't help myself."

Starr then felt Jerimiah's tail wrap around her body, pulling her in closer to him. She took baby steps as he pulled her in, then she fell into his arms and her mouth fell onto his. Their lips locked, Jerimiah wrapped his arms around Starr's waist pulling her in closer. Starr couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck, then their kiss got deeper and deeper as their heads started turning back and forth.

They broke for air, they stared at each other for a brief moment then went back to kissing. But this time it felt more desperate, like they both needed this. They moaned in each other's mouths and started feeling each other up. Then they broke free again and stared at each other, the same desire in both their eyes.

"I have a car," Jerimiah remembered.

"I have a empty house," Starr remembered as well.

Both of them ran off into the night.

* * *

The next morning, the boys had gotten back from visiting Sonic's mom. They walked in the front door still talking.

"Your mom still makes the best shortbread cookies," Silver told Sonic. "I wanna give some to Starr."

"Where is she anyway?" Sonic wondered.

"She's probably in bed sleeping," Shadow replied.

Then the phone rang so Shadow answered it.

"Hello? Oh, Rouge. Hey, how was girls night?" The dark hedgehog asked the bat. "Wait, what? What do you mean? You don't know where she is?"

Shadow then hung up the phone angrily, slamming it on the cradle.

"Shadow?" Sonic asked him concerned.

"They lost my sister," Shadow told them. "They went to the club and left her at the bar. Who knows where she could be, an alley all cold and alone and crying for me."

"We'll find her, don't worry," Sonic said reassuring Shadow.

Shadow left the living room and headed straight for Starr's room. Sonic and Silver couldn't see him but they did hear him scream very loudly and scared-like. They had never heard him scream like that before so they ran over to investigate.

When they got there, they saw Starr a-okay... With someone else in her bed with her.

"I don't think she's in an alley cold and alone," Silver commented to Shadow.

"And she's definitely not crying for _YOU_," Sonic smirked. Then he started getting that 'male urge' as he kept looking at Starr trying to coverup her body with the sheets, so he left to go to his room to 'take care of business'.

"Ugh, Jer, that was Sonic. And this is Silver and Shadow," Starr said introducing him to them. "They're my roommates."

"Oooh," the fox said wide-eyed. "Very nice to meet you."

"And Shadow's my big brother," Starr added as a warning.

"...Maybe it's not so nice to meet you."

Jerimiah withdrew himself, wishing he was somewhere else. Shadow glared at him then turned his attention to his sister.

"Starr, I trust you to make the right decisions and I come home with some... male floozy in your bed!" Shadow shouted at her.

"Don't shout at me!" Starr shouted back. "And he's not a male floozy, his name's Jerimiah and he's the best lover I've ever had."

"Lover?" Silver asked out of the blue. "Wait, they're not wearing any clothes?! I thought they were having a sleepover."

"Well, in a way I was," Jerimiah commented. "I was sleeping over _her_."

Shadow then shouted and charged at the fox, but Silver caught him with his psychokinesis powers.

"Let me go!" Shadow shouted at Silver.

"Not until you calm down," Silver told him.

"That'll take a while," Starr commented. "Silver, be a dear and lock the door when you and Shadow leave."

"Yes, ma'am," Silver smiled sweetly. He left the room, still holding onto Shadow, and locked the bedroom door after he left. He let go of Shadow when they got to the living room. Shadow started pacing around the room.

"Shadow, what's the big problem?" Silver asked him.

"The big problem is that my baby sister hasn't been divorced for barely six months and she's already making rash decisions," Shadow told him. But before Silver could say anything, Shadow barged into the kitchen to cool down.

"But she's not a baby anymore," Silver said out loud to himself. "She's a grown woman."

* * *

Later that day, Starr had sent Jerimiah home and was now talking to her brother about her decision. They were in the living room sitting on the couch.

"Starr, what was in your mind when you brought him here?" Shadow asked her still a bit peeved.

"Shadow, you don't run my life," she told him. "If I wanna bring someone home then I will."

"Well, you should have run it by Sonic then, he _does _own the house anyway."

"Well, when Sonic saw me naked in bed, he was gettin' himself off!"

Shadow sat there silent for a moment, and a bit embarrassed. It was true after all...

"Starr, I know you're really sensitive and I think you getting into a relationship now isn't right, at least not now," Shadow said more calmly.

"Shadow, I think I know when I'm ready to be seeing people. You don't have to keep that overprotective eye over me anymore. I'm all grown up now, I can take care of myself."

"What if last night was it for him? What if that's all he wanted from you, your body?"

"That's not true, Shadow. He loves me."

"A lot of guys say that in the heat of the moment. Believe me, I know," Shadow blushed saying that last line.

Now angry, Starr stood up from the couch and stood in front of Shadow.

"Shadow, just because I made one stupid mistake when I was fifteen doesn't mean this is one too. I was fifteen then, I didn't know any better. I'm older and more mature now, and I will _NOT_ have you run my life."

Starr grabbed her purse and jacket near the front door to leave.

"Where you going?" Shadow demanded to know.

**SLAM!**

Starr didn't respond, slammed the front door and left the house. Shadow sat there stunned, his sister never went over his head before. But now frustrated, Shadow started pacing around the room. As he paced, Sonic came into the living room where he saw the troubled ebony hedgehog.

"Shadow, you alright?" Sonic asked him.

"No," he replied distraught. "My sister just left and I have no idea where she's going."

"I'm sure she's fine."

"No, I gotta know where she is!"

"Why? Why must you know where your grown-up sister is at every second of the day?"

"I-"

Shadow stopped himself and thought, _"am I being overprotective? Am I smothering her so much she wants to gets away from me?"_

Shadow sighed sadly to himself, grabbed his jacket and left the house.

* * *

Starr was at Jerimiah's apartment watching a movie with him and eating popcorn. They had just gotten into the first scene when the doorbell rang, so Jerimiah went to answer it. He opened the door to find Shadow there holding a white, plastic bag.

"Shadow," Jerimaih said surprised seeing him.

"Is Starr here?" Shadow asked humbly to him. "Cause if she is, I wanna give her this."

Shadow then gave Jerimiah the bag.

"It's Heavenly Hash ice cream, it's her favourite," Shadow explained to him. "I didn't know if you had whipped cream or chocolate sauce or dark chocolate M&Ms, so I got those in there too."

"Thanks, man," Jerimiah said thanking him. Then Starr came out of the living room to see what was taking her fox. She saw Shadow standing there, she froze up.

"Starr, we need to talk," Shadow said stepping into the apartment.

"I'll be in the next room," Jerimiah said believing it was his cue to leave.

"No... Stay," Shadow walked up to Starr and stared her in the eyes, he remained extremely humble. "Starr, you're my baby sister, you'll always be. I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

Shadow then waved Jerimiah over, the fox cautiously walked over to the hedgehog siblings.

"You take care of her, you hear?" Shadow told Jerimiah. "Cause I'll haunt you the rest of your life if you don't."

Shadow huffed a laugh at the end of his sentence. The fox seeing Starr smile told him that Shadow was being easy on him.

"You have my word," Jerimiah replied.

"Well, I better let you two get back to your movie," Shadow said turning around and walking out the apartment.

"Shadow?" Starr called out to her brother.

He turned around and suddenly felt his baby sister hug him lovingly.

"Thank you," Starr whispered in his ear.

"I love you," Shadow whispered back in her ear.

"You too."

They parted and stared at each other for a long moment. Shadow sniffed a little bit and composed himself.

"I better go," Shadow said finally leaving the two alone.

* * *

Much later, Starr and her girlfriends were in the kitchen, sipping tea and coffee, talking about Starr's romantic night with Jerimiah.

"So, was he good?" Rouge asked being the first nosy questioner.

"No," Starr replied. "It was AMAZING!"

The girls cheered.

"First we got in his car and headed here. We took it nice and slow, and, oh, he was so passionate with me."

"I bet he was well-accomplished," Amy smirked.

Starr then put her index finger on her lips, silently telling the girls to stay quiet. She got up and headed to the kitchen door, still talking regularly.

"He was," Starr said. "You wanna know how big he was?"

Starr then slammed the swinging kitchen door to the living room, but it didn't go far for it hit something, or more like someone. Groans of pain were heard from the other side, the groans were Sonic's.

"About as big as Sonic's bump on his head," Starr said.

* * *

**Ha ha! Gotcha Sonic! Well there's Jerimaih the Fox and he's now dating Starr the Hedgehog.**


	6. The Diet

On this particular morning, Starr walked into the kitchen to see her roomies preparing breakfast. They were having fluffy pancakes with real maple syrup, Starr hummed seeing the food but it wasn't a happy hum.

"Morning, Starr," Silver said ever so innocently to her. "Want some? We made enough."

"Hmm," Starr hummed.

"Oh no, not this again," Shadow groaned.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked him.

"I'm dieting," Starr explained. "Jerry's taking me out to this really exquisite restaurant and it said you need to dress fancy. I bought this dress but I just need to lose a few more inches and I'll fit better in it."

"So what's it going to be this time?" Shadow joked with her. "Run-Til-You-Literally-Drop or Save 'n' Starve?"

"It's a liquid diet, I'll have you know Shadow," Starr said. "I'll be having a 'sensible meal' as they call it and two smoothies a day. I'll be fitting into that dress before you know it!"

Starr went to the fridge to get her breakfast, the boys gathered at the table with their food.

"Now guys, we need to support her," Shadow whispered to them. "She does this every so often cause she's had an ego blow and the best thing to do is to just see it through."

"Can we support her after breakfast?" Sonic asked him. "These are too good to pass up!"

"Shh!" Silver covered Sonic's mouth to shut him up so Starr wouldn't hear. "They _aren't_ good, remember? The batter's dry and the syrup's sticky."

"Oh, that's alright," Starr was behind them as she found her seat. "I'm not a fan of syrup anyway. Too sticky."

Starr had a fruit parfait to eat as her sensible meal of the day. They all ate in peace, cutlery scraping against plates and bowls.

"Pass the syrup, Silver," Sonic asked him. Silver floated the syrup over to Sonic who grabbed it and poured a plentiful amount on his food. Sonic looked up and saw Starr glaring at him.

"How dare you," Starr growled at him. "Right in front of me too. Have you no manners?"

"Please forgive me," Sonic begged her.

"I'll let this pass for now, but next time you want something, say 'please'."

All the boys stared at each other for they thought she would rant on how unfair it was as they ate yummy, carby food and she wasn't.

* * *

It was one day before the big date and Starr felt completely exausted for the past two weeks. The guys weren't helping with their food choices as she did well.

On the eve of her date, Starr came out of her room and headed into the kitchen for her dinner. When she walked in, she saw Shadow at the table putting chocolate frosting on a cake and Sonic and Silver putting Oatmeal M&Ms on a cooling rack.

Those bastards were taunting her, and she knew it was Shadow to blame. But she fought her hunger pains but still... Her favourite desserts and all she could do was watch. Gaining back her composure, Starr walked up to the fridge.

"Time for today's sensible meal," she said out loud calmly.

She opened the fridge and scanned the contents for her meal but she didn't see it. She closed the fridge and turned around to look at each of her roommates.

"Where's my Egg Quiche?" Starr growled and glared at each of the males, the boys just looked at each other. "I only get nine ounces of solid food a day, now where is it?"

Silver, who's back was to Starr, slowly and cautiously turned around to face the angry female.

"Is a quiche thingy a little pie?" He asked her shyly.

"Silver, you didn't," she gasped desperately.

He put his head down ashamed.

"I was hungry and wanted a snack," he told her.

"A SNACK?!" Starr shouted as she grabbed Silver neck. "YOU ATE MY EGG QUICHE! MY DINNER!"

She started shaking Silver frantically back and forth by his neck, then Sonic came in to intervene.

"Starr! Starr! Calm down," Sonic shouted separating the two hedgehogs apart. "Pull yourself together."

"Oh, my," Starr gasped as she got back to reality. "What just happened? Silver, what did I just do?"

"This," the innocent hedgehog said as he grabbed her neck and started shaking her frantically. She broke free from his grasp.

"Oh, Silver, I'm so sorry," she said to him. "This diet is just killing me, especially since it's the last day."

The two hedgehogs hugged and made up.

"Well, I guess I'll just have my last shake then," Starr turned around and opened the fridge again to find it, but it wasn't there. She turned around more angry than the first time. "Where's my shake?"

Frightened now, Silver walked behind Sonic to protect himself from the female ebony hedgehog's rage. All she could see were Silver's five quills sticking out from behind Sonic's head.

"Silver..." Starr growled.

"I had to drink something to wash down the little pie," Silver said peeping his head out from behind his makeshift barrier. "It was so eggy."

"AAAHHH!" Starr cried out in agony. "Now I'm going to starve!"

"Starr, if it's any consolation, I'm still hungry."

Starr cried out again and ran right to Shadow, who was still smothering chocolate frosting on the cake.

"Shadow, please let me bite it!" Starr begged him.

"No!" He declared. "This cake is for Amy's birthday."

"Then let me lick the frosting off!"

"No, I still have to decorate it."

"Then let me lick the stick!" She grabbed his hand holding the stick, her tongue ready to taste it.

"No," he said pulling his hand back, then he spoke calmly. "You'll contaminate it."

"PLEASE!" Starr got on her knees and clasped her hands together, begging him for a sweet. "I'm begging you! I'm so hungry!"

"Well, if you're hungry, why don't you have a real meal?" Sonic asked her. "I mean, you said it yourself, this is the last night and I'm sure one night isn't gonna do anything drastic."

"You know what, you're right Sonic," Starr said getting back on her feet. "Let's see what we have in the fridge."

Starr went back to the fridge one more time and looked in. She saw one of her favourite sandwiches just there in a Baggie.

"Egg salad!" She said in glee. "I'll have this!"

She skipped to the kitchen door with the sandwich and was stopped by Silver's voice.

"Hey, that's my lunch for tomorrow," he informed her.

She looked at the sandwich and back and Silver.

"Now we're even," she smirked. Acting like a child, she stuck her tongue out at him and left the kitchen.

Just desserts...

* * *

The next night, Starr and Jerimiah were telling her roommates how their date went; she had successfully gotten into the dress. They sat in the living room eager to hear the night.

"I really enjoyed myself," Starr said. "Dinner was amazing and dessert was... Oh so good."

She said that last part with glazed eyes.

"Oh, really?" Sonic smirked. "Whatcha have?"

"Banana split."

"Did you get it how you like it and get extra sauce?" Silver asked all so innocently.

"I sure did," she said rubbing Jerimiah's leg.

Sonic and Shadow blushed and put their heads down, then they turned to see Silver smiling. Poor Silver thought she was talking about the real dessert.

"Just so we're clear," Shadow asked Starr. "You had dessert _at_ the restaurant, right?"

"Of course, it's more fun that way," she said.

"What kind of stupid question is that, Shadow?" Silver chuckled out. "You think she was gonna eat it outside and not pay for it first?"

Shadow and Sonic facepalmed themselves at Silver's ignorance.

"What did you have for dessert, Jerimiah?" Silver asked him.

"Lava cake," the fox replied, then he looked at Starr sexily. "It overflowed like crazy!"

"Okay, I've heard enough," Shadow said covering his face and getting up. "I'm gonna go to bed."

Shadow started walking towards his bedroom.

"You don't wanna hear about when he put his fork in and the sauce poured out?" Starr taunted her brother.

Shadow stopped dead in his tracks. He shivered his spine then started walking again.

"Oh come on!" She shouted, still taunting him. "It's not like you have had lava cake and it didn't spill everywhere before!"

Shadow slammed his bedroom door shut indicating that he wasn't listening to them. Starr and Jerimiah giggled together.

"I love getting him going," Starr said to her boyfriend. "Payback for putting that cake in my face. Amy's birthday isn't for another month!"

"Man, you got him good," Sonic grinned. "Making all that up."

"Who said we were making it up?" Jerimiah asked him.

Sonic went wide-eyed when he realized they were for real. Starr and Jerimiah got up for their seats and walked to the front door. She opened it to let him out, he stepped through.

"Thanks again for a wonderful night," Starr said.

"I really enjoyed myself too," Jerimiah replied.

They gave each other a peck and parted ways. Starr closed the door and headed for her bedroom.

"I'm gonna turn in," she said to the two hedgehogs. "Night."

"Good night," they both said to her.

"Well, I'm gonna turn in too," Sonic said to Silver.

"I'm gonna get some water, then I'll be in," Silver informed him.

"Alright."

The two parted ways, Sonic to his room and Silver to the kitchen. Silver grab eyed a glass, filled it with water and headed to his room. He got under his covers and turned the light off, but one thing was still going through his mind.

"I can't believe they gave each other some head at the restaurant," he said to himself. "Sure hope there were long table cloths."

He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**Hmm... Another act of Silver's not-dumbness. Hehe... Remember: if anyone has any ideas, let me know! Review please, my lovelies!**


	7. The Annoying

It was a Saturday afternoon and the boys were lounging around resting and reading. The front door swung open then slammed shut, they looked up to see Starr standing there.

"I can't take it!" She declared to them. "I can't go back there! You can't make me!"

"So how was your day?" Shadow asked sarcastically.

Starr was too upset to splash her brother in the face with her aquakinesis. She plopped down on the couch and held her face in her hands.

"Why do I attract the freaks?" She asked her roomies.

"Starr, what's going on?" Silver asked her.

"Well, you know that produce job I have? There's this one employee and he won't leave me alone."

"Can't you get him moved to a different department?" Sonic asked her.

"He _**is**_ in a different department!" She groaned. "He works at Cash."

"What does he do?" Shadow asked her.

"Well for one, he takes his lunches and breaks at the exact same time I do and all he does is eat and stare at me when we're on them. And another thing, he'll bring an item from Cash for a code check and he only comes to me."

"Well, isn't that his job if he doesn't know the code?"

"I'm sorry, Shadow. But if the boy doesn't know the code for bananas after five tries in two hours, he either has early stages of Alzheimer's or he's stalking me."

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad," Sonic said to her. "He probably thinks you're pretty and is too shy to ask you out."

"No, I got a bad feeling. I feel like every time he looks at me, he wants to own me like a possession. If I give him one hint of interest, he'll never let me go. And I am NOT doing that again."

"Well, how about the next time he's doing something you don't like, you tell him to back off?" Silver suggested.

"Alright, I work again tomorrow. Can you guys come for support? I have my lunch at about two."

"We'll be there."

* * *

Tomorrow came and the three male hedgehogs sat at the small café in the supermarket. They all ordered a coffee and waited for Starr to arrive. Like she said, she came at two; she looked exhausted as she almost limped to the table, the front of her black apron soaked with water.

"What did you do, wet yourself?" Sonic asked her when she sat down.

Starr glared at him, she was in no mood to joke.

"I just trimmed for four hours, that's when I cut lettuce up," she look at Sonic and said, "that's the green stuff that's NOT money."

Shadow and Silver chuckled.

"I see you still got it," Shadow commented on her charm.

"Not anymore," Starr groaned. "Here he comes."

A nerdy-looking cat with beady, little eyes and thick glasses came in the café area, he sat at a different table but kept his eyes on Starr's. He brought out his lunch and started eating it, all without taking his eyes off the female ebony hedgehog.

Silver, who's back was to him, wanted to see like anyone so he turned around. Starr, who sat beside him, immediately slapped the back of his head to get him to turn back around.

"Don't look," Starr snapped at him. "You'll make it obvious we're spying on him."

The four sat quietly as Starr ate, her teeth chomping down on her sandwich. It was extremely quiet and awkward having the beady-eyed cat stare at her the entire time.

"Just so we're clear," Silver asked, "he's NOT looking at my hairstyle, right?"

"No, Silver, honey," Starr reassured him in a mocking way.

"Yes!" He fist pumped once in delight, not understanding the mocking.

"Is it always this creepy silent?" Sonic asked her.

"Every time," she replied. "I don't know what to do."

"Ever tell him to get lost?" Shadow suggested.

"Well, you can tell him," Starr said with some panic in her voice. "Here he comes."

As he slowly walked to the full table, Starr was mumbling several things under her breath.

_"Oh, he's never come here before... What's he gonna do? How do I let him down? Please, no..."_

The cat stood awkwardly in front of Starr, he was very good pretending that her roommates weren't there.

"Starr?" He finally spoke to her, his voice was extremely nasally.

"Y-yes, Andy?" She said getting some composure back.

"We've only known each other for a little while, but I want to take our relationship to the next step."

_"Next step?" Starr thought in her head. "I didn't know we had a relationship to step in."_

Andy got down on one knee and pulled out a red rose for her.

"Starr the Hedgehog, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked her.

Everyone sitting at table went in shock, all eyes staring at the cat. Starr started back and forth at Andy and the rose. What was she to do?

"I..." She said in shock. "I..."

"I can wait for your answer," he told her.

He gave her the rose and suddenly planted a big, long kiss on her lips. She almost fell back in her chair but was able to catch her balance. He let go of the kiss and stared in her shocked eyes, then he got up and left the café.

The boys stared back at Starr who was still in shock. She touched her lips with her fingertips to make sure it was real.

"Starr, you alright?" Silver asked her.

"That kiss," Starr said getting out of her shock. "Even Mephiles kissed better than that, and he doesn't even have a mouth!"

"Girl, what are you gonna do?" Sonic asked her.

Starr thought about it for a long time then finally came up with a solution.

"I got it!" She declared snapping her fingers together. "Jer! He owes me a favour anyway."

"What's he gonna do?" Silver asked her.

"You'll see, but if it doesn't work, I'll be out of ideas."

But quietly to himself, Shadow was thinking to himself.

* * *

The next day, Starr had her plan all set up. She put her old wedding ring on, the nicest thing Mephiles had gotten her in all their years together. She went to work and worked her shift, then she went to lunch. She sat at her table silently, as if she was waiting for someone. While waiting, Annoying Andy came up to her and sat down in the next chair next to hers, without even asking her.

"Have you decided?" Was the first thing her asked her. "Will you be my girl?"

"Andy, see this?" Starr said showing him her ring on her left ring finger. "Do you know what this is?"

"Your Sweet Sixteen ring," he responded honestly. "But why is it on your marriage finger?"

Starr mentally rolled her eyes and growled in frustration. Okay, the diamond _**was**_ puny, nothing a guy would give a girl if he really loved her, but still she needed it.

_"Memo to me: maim Mephiles,"_ Starr thought to herself.

"No, Andy. This is my wedding ring," she clarified with him. "I'm married."

"Married?" He asked her. "You never wear it at work, I've seen you without it."

"I don't wear it to work, but I needed to show you so you could understand. And besides, even if I wasn't married, you're just not my type."

"Why? What do you like? I'll change so you'll be mine."

Starr prayed inside her head that Jerimiah would come soon; this guy wasn't giving up. Then she saw her man coming towards the table holding a bag.

"Hey, babe," Jerimiah said to her. "Got your lunch like you ask me."

"Thanks, hon," Starr cupped both his cheeks and gave him a long kiss on the lips; doing this on purpose, she glimpsed at Andy who was staring at them. "Oh, Andy. This is my husband, Jerimiah. Jer, this is Andy and he works at Cash."

"Nice to meet you, man," Jerimiah said.

Andy stared at the tall fox, he then turned to Starr and asked her a question that knocked both the hedgehog and fox off their feet.

"Starr, do you believe in polygamy? Cause then you can have a variety."

Starr and Jerimiah went wide-eyed at Annoying Andy's remark. Nothing was working and they knew it.

"You're screwed," Jerimiah told Starr.

"Don't remind me!" Star snapped back frustrated and in defeat.

Then shouting was heard nearby and it got louder and louder. The three turned to see Shadow and two other uniformed humans headed towards them. Shadow stood in front of Andy all professional-like.

"You Andy Skimmer?" Shadow demanded from the cat.

"Yeah," Andy replied. "Who are you?"

"Special Agent Shadow, Guardian Nations of Unit," Shadow showed him his badge.

"G.U.N. wants me? Why?"

"I have a warrant for your arrest," the then showed him the warrant.

The two other G.U.N. agents circled around the cat and lifted him to his feet to cuff him.

"Mirandize that flasher, boys," Shadow ordered the agents, so they did.

"Andrew Skimmer, you're under arrest for several counts of indecent exposure. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand your rights?"

Starr, Shadow and Jerimiah watched as the agents carted the cat off.

"Shadow," Starr said in amazement. "Flasher?"

"What? I needed to close that warrant up," Shadow said in a smirky tone. "And besides, he fit the description of the perp: beady eyed cat who was indecent to be exposed."

"Oh, Shadow!"

Starr wrapped her arms around her brother and hugged him tight, also jumping up and down frantically. Shadow was happy for his sister but was getting embarrassed by her enthusiasm.

"Starr, please," Shadow said getting his sister off him, he looked around and whispered, "I'm on duty."

Starr just smiled at her brother and chuckled to herself.

"I'm just glad it's over now," she said. "I could go for a hot, deli sandwich now."

"You could? Let me help you with that," Shadow smirked, he pulled out his badge and made his way through the crowd. "G.U.N. Out of my way!"

Starr and Jeimiah smiled seeing Shadow using his authority to get his sister lunch, the two sat down. Jerimiah pulled out two cans of pop from the bag he had and gave one to Starr. They opened the cans and made a toast.

"To the gang," he declared.

"To the gang," she repeated; the two clanged their cans and took a sip. "That'll teach them to mess with the Ultimate Lifeforms."

* * *

**It's been a while, yes indeed. But that is life. So glad I could post another chapter, I'm really enjoying this story. I got more ideas but remember: any you lovelies might have, tell me. And remember to review! My love to you all!**


	8. The Wedding

Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Starr were having lunch on this beautiful Saturday afternoon when the doorbell started to ring; Silver went to go answer it.

"Mmm," Sonic groaned taking a bite out of his lunch. "This is nasty! Who made it?"

"You did," the ebony hedgehogs said simultaneously, with no emotion and not looking up from their plates.

"Well, Starr, you taught me how to make it."

"I said five hours, not five minutes," she said still not looking up from her plate. Then Silver came back in the room.

"Guess who?" Silver singsonged. Silver swung the kitchen door so someone could walk in. Starr looked up and saw her daughter standing there smiling.

"Eve!" Starr exclaimed in excitement. She got up from her seat and hugged her baby girl tightly. "What a surprise!"

Eve's appearance was of her parents: she had her father's teal-coloured stripes, her mother's gentle blue eyes and ebony fur. The offspring's styled quills were long and flowing off her shoulders, going down her back.

"Mom, it's so good to see you," Eve said happy. "I have big news!"

Eve put her hands on the table for everyone to see.

"Guess what it is," she told them. They looked at her for clues.

"You got new gloves," Silver suggested.

"Nope, but you're close."

"You're working out the fat in your arms!" Sonic exclaimed.

Starr, who was standing beside the sitting hedgehog, smacked the back of Sonic's head with an open hand.

"Ha ha," Silver mocked at Sonic.

"Don't tempt me, Silver," Starr warned him, Silver kept his head down.

"Uncle Shadow, can't you see what's new?" Eve asked the dark male hedgehog.

"Of course, it's a engagement ring," he said calmly, then he realized what he just said. "It's an engagement ring?!"

He grabbed her hand to take a better look at the large diamond on her finger, Eve giggled in joy.

"Mom, Ryan asked me to marry him and I said yes!" Eve shrieked in utter joy.

Both female hedgehogs grabbed each other's arms and started jumping up and down and shrieking in happiness. While jumping, Sonic was staring at Starr's bouncing chest, this caught Shadow's eye. The dark male gave the blue hedgehog a back-of-the-hand to the front-of-the-face. Sonic rubbed his nose slightly. Then the girls stopped jumping and sat down at the table.

"My baby girl, getting married," Starr said in amazement. "I can't believe it."

"That's great," Silver smiled. "So that's mean you need something old, new, borrowed and blue."

"Oh, I always loved that tradition at weddings."

"Speaking of tradition," Eve said adding. "Dad can finally walk me down the aisle."

Starr stared at her daughter.

"Good feeling's gone," Starr said sitting back in her chair, whatever feelings of happiness she felt were suddenly gone.

"C'mon Mom," Eve said sitting beside her mother. "I still love Dad and it want him at my wedding."

Starr sighed sadly, she couldn't overpower her own daughter's wedding despite how much she wanted to.

"Alright," Starr said. "You can call the schmuck up and tell him he's invited."

Eve stood up, silently shaking her head at her mother, and went to the other room to call her father.

"Starr, it _is_ her wedding after all," Sonic told the female hedgehog. "And if she wants her father to walk her down the aisle, then that's her choice."

"But I wanted to walk her down the aisle!" Starr sobbed like a little, pouty child.

Starr threw her head in her closed arms, which were on the table. The three males just stared at her.

* * *

It was the day, the wedding was finally here. People gathered around the inside of the church, chatting and enjoying themselves. Starr was in with Eve adding the final touches to her wedding dress. Starr wiped a quiet tear coming down her cheek.

"Honey, you look beautiful," Starr told her daughter.

"Thanks, Mom," Eve smiled.

Then a knock came at the change room door. The girls welcomed the knock in, Mephiles came in to see his daughter before she was married.

"Oh, Eve," Mephiles said holding his daughter's hands to take a good look at her. "You look wonderful."

"Thanks, Daddy," Eve replied. "Ready to give me away?"

"No."

The three hedgehogs left the room and headed to the main area. Starr met Shadow, who was at the beginning of the aisle.

"Why aren't they standing up?" Starr asked Shadow, referring to the crowd.

"They only stand for the bride," Shadow replied. "It's tradition."

"The hell with tradition," Starr then shouted in a butchy tone to the entire group. "**Everybody stand up!**"

The people, a bit shocked by the voice ordering then around, eventually stood up. Starr then wrapped her arm around her brother's arm and they started walking down the aisle.

"If I can't give her away, then these people can at least stand up for me," Starr whispered to Shadow; the ultimate lifeform just rolled his eyes.

* * *

At the reception, everyone was laughing and drinking and enjoying the festivities. The bride and groom sat with her parents and Starr's roomies.

"So, Ryan," Starr said starting off the conversation, she was blunt about it. "Let's get to the point. How much you gonna bring home a week?"

"Mom!" Eve said shocked.

"It's okay, Eve," Ryan told Eve kindly, he turned to Starr. "You won't have to worry, Ms. Hedgehog. Your daughter will never be in want."

"I see," Starr pondered. "Any diseases? Infections? Viruses?"

"Mom!" Eve was getting embarrassed now.

"No, ma'am. Nothing like that," Ryan replied. Starr patted his shoulder in content.

"You're a keeper," Starr told Ryan. "Now, you treat her right or..."

Starr stopped talking when her vision glanced over at Mephiles. She was going to tell him that if he didn't take care of her daughter, she'd end up like her mother, but instead...

"...or you'll end up like him," Starr finished pointing to her ex. Ryan looked at Mephiles, at his possible future self. Starr leaned close in her new son-in-law's ear and whispered, "that should be punishment enough."

Ryan stayed quiet.

"So, who wants a drink?" Starr asked randomly as she got up and left for the bar.

* * *

Several days later, the four roomies were at their kitchen table enjoying lunch. The kitchen phone started ringing so Sonic answered it.

"Hello?" Sonic said in the phone. "Oh, Ryan! How's the honeymoon? ...uh-huh... Uh-huh... Ugh, call back later."

Sonic hung up the phone with shocked eyes. He slowly got walked back to his chair.

"Sonic, how are they?" Starr asked him.

"They, ugh... They're enjoying themselves," Sonic replied.

"How much?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, let's just say I never knew a guy could make those noises."

All of them went wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the statement.

"So, who wants a drink?" Starr said getting up and heading to the wet bar. All three males raised their hands 'yes'.


	9. The TV Show

Silver was all joy coming home from his job. He walked through the front door to find the three people he was looking for; Sonic, Shadow and Starr were doing their own business in the living room.

"Guys, you wouldn't believe who came to the hospital today," Silver told them. "Frank Emerson!"

"Frank Emerson?" Starr asked Silver. "You don't mean the same Frank Emerson of Good Morning Station Square, do you?"

"Yeah! Anyway, I talked to him on my break and he said he's looking for two male roommates for his next interview."

"Well, Silver, you have two male roommates right here," Sonic said excited.

"Yeah, we'd love to do it," Shadow said not as excited as Sonic.

"Really?" Silver confirmed. "Thanks guys! He's going to be talking about what it's like for males to live together."

"I think that's a great topic," Starr said.

"I'll call him right now!"

* * *

The day came for Sonic and Shadow to be interviewed; Silver and Starr sat in studio audience. The panel was sat up so Frank, a well-dressed human, had a couch on either side of him. Shadow and Sonic sat on one couch and a monkey and squirrel sat on the other one. The music started and the cameras turned on.

"Good morning Station Square," Frank said in his deep voice. "This is Frank Emerson on the topic of: gay Mobians living together. We'll be right back after this short break."

Sonic and Shadow froze in their seats, their minds silently comprehending what Frank had just said on live TV. Silver's cheeks went blood red when he realized the mistake he just made. The cameras turned off, Frank had his makeup checked on. Shadow and Sonic were having this sorted out.

"Silver," Sonic singsonged to the pathetic hedgehog.

Silver slithered his way to his two roomies, a slither he didn't want to do. As soon as he got close, Sonic reached up and pulled him by the chest hair. Silver whimpered in pain but Sonic didn't seem to care.

"Silver the Hedgehog, I will _not_ be on this show, this _live_ show, and declare to the world that Faker is my lover! Every woman I know and don't know is watching this," Sonic quietly growled at him.

"But I didn't know," Silver said.

"Silver, we can't kill you now because there are cameras and witnesses," Shadow whispered to him. "But when we get home, you're going to get it!"

"But you can't. If I get hurt I'll have to-" Silver was going to say 'go to the police', but he came up with a better idea, "-stay home and tell you stories about the future."

The two hedgehogs froze in defeat.

"Blackmail," Sonic growled. "Damn, you're good."

He let go of Silver, just in time for him to go back to his seat and have the cameras be turned back in ten seconds.

"Maybe they won't have the cameras on us for that long," Sonic suggested to Shadow quietly.

"I hope you're right," Shadow said. "Starr already makes fun of me cause I don't have a girlfriend."

**5... 4... 3... 2... 1...**

"Welcome back to Good Morning Station Square," Frank said in the camera. "Let's meet our four guests."

The camera turned to our hedgehogs first.

"First, Shadow: a homosexual."

Shadow kept his head down in embarrassment.

"Sonic: another homosexual."

Sonic kept his head up but turned it to the side, away from the camera.

"And finally, Bill and Danny: image consultants."

"How come they aren't called homesexuals?" Shadow asked Frank as he popped his head up.

"We don't like labels," Bill the Squirrel replied in a deep voice. Shadow just rolled his eyes.

"How about we go to our studio audience for some questions?" Frank said in there camera.

He got up and went to the audience, one Mobian raised his hand so Frank went to him.

"Are there male/female roles in the relationship?" He asked.

"Well, I bring home the dough if that's what you mean," Shadow quickly replied. He wasn't going to be the female in this fake relationship.

"Hey, wait a minute-" Sonic started to say, but he looked over at a begging Silver the Hedgehog and remembered that they were on live TV. "-and I clean up the house."

Sonic had never felt more humble in his entire life.

"How about someone else?" Frank asked.

A too familiar hand raised in the air, Starr's hand. As Frank went over to her, Shadow cringed inside knowing how Starr would be a you-know-what disturber.

"Yes, this question goes out to Shadow's lover," Starr said in the microphone; Sonic and Shadow's faces went wide as they dropped their jaws to the floor in shock. "How are your friends treating you with this lifestyle?"

Sonic was red in the cheeks.

"Well, most of my friends don't know," he simply replied.

"Really? I could tell right away," Starr said. "And Shadow, how do you think your family is going to think and feel?"

"I really don't know," Shadow gasped out. "It's just me and my baby sister and I guess I'll have to ask her when I visit her and... _her hedgehog husband_."

That last part Shadow glared evilly at Starr, darn well knowing he was talking about Mephiles; it was a threat and she knew it.

"No more questions," Starr quickly said. She knew when to shut her mouth.

* * *

A week had gone by since the program, Shadow and Starr were in the kitchen enjoying lunch as Silver was following Sonic in the same room.

"So you're not mad at me?" Silver asked the blue blur.

"Of course not," Sonic smiled. "I'm not one to hold grudges."

"Oh, thanks. So does this mean I can have the heat back on in my room? It's really cold in there."

"Sure thing," after his conversation with Silver, Sonic turned to Shadow. "Shadow, the phone's been ringing off the hook. All calls for me."

"I guess that airing paid off, huh?" Shadow asked.

"But it's not girls calling, it's guys. Fourteen at least. But if I were gay, I'd be very popular among them. Mirror, mirror on the wall-" Sonic started to singsong but he stopped himself. "-oh, what am I doing?"

"So, Sonic, if you're gay now, does this mean I can walk around the house in my bikini and you won't try and chase me down?" Starr asked him, having fun with the situation.

Sonic bit his lower lip.

"Don't play me, girl," Sonic whimpered.

"Hey, at least you're getting calls for dates," Starr continued on. "Poor Shadow here can't get a date with either sex."

"Don't tempt me," Shadow said raising his hand as it glowed with his Chaos Powers. Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

Shadow left the kitchen and opened the door to find a pretty fuchsia hedgehog girl standing there.

"Hi, is Sonic here?" The girl asked him.

"SOOONNIIIIC!" Shadow bellowed out. "A girl's here to see you!"

Seconds later, Sonic almost tripped out of the kitchen door to see the girl that was looking for him; Silver and Starr followed but more calmly.

"Oh, hi," Sonic blushed happily. "It's you again."

"Yeah, you forgot your oranges," the girl said. "The cashier must've mixed them up with my order, so I got them for you."

"Thanks," Sonic said taking the bag. "That was really nice of you."

"I only did it cause you're a nice guy. Ever since I saw you on Good Morning Station Square, I've been attracted to you."

"You saw it?" Sonic was embarrassed now.

"Yeah, but I think you're like that because you've never been with a real woman."

Starr did everything not to burst out in laughter. The girl got close to Sonic, which started to make him hot.

"I can help you with that," she said in a sultry voice, she wrapped her hands on his shoulders; Sonic dropped his oranges. "I mean, as long as it's okay with your man."

Sonic couldn't take it anymore, he needed her. A girl thinking she couple make him straight, meanwhile it was a hook-up he wanted. He turned to Shadow and smiled a huge grin.

"Shadow, it's over between us," Sonic told Shadow.

"Sonic, you don't even know her," Shadow told him.

"Shadow," Sonic turned to him, gritting his teeth, secretly begging him to let him 'try' this. "This is something I have to do, the least I can do is let this sweet girl help me."

Shadow played along with Sonic's pleading, he walked over to the girl.

"You take good care of him now, got it?" Shadow asked the girl. Shadow pretended to get all teary. "He means a lot to me."

"I promise he'll be in good hands," she told him.

The two left the home, leaving the three there.

"So, who's up for a game of Monopoly?" Starr asked the boys.

"I am!" Silver said happily.

"Ah, what the hell?" Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

In the middle of their game, the door bell rang once more. Shadow answered it to see a monkey standing there.

"Shadow?" The chimp asked the hedgehog.

"Yes," Shadow replied.

"I'm Danny, I was on Good Morning Station Square with you last week."

"Oh yes! Yes, I remember. What can I do for you?"

"I heard about you and Sonic."

Dang, word gets around fast. A silent pause went through the house, Shadow had to think of an answer.

"I'm flattered, but I'm not ready for a relationship this soon yet."

Danny nodded as Shadow closed the door and headed back to his seat.

* * *

**Hey lovelies, I'm back! Life sure can throw curveballs, can't it? Well, I have a few more ideas and I haven't forgotten other's requests. And remmeber: any ideas, please PM them. This is what my readers want, I love you all!**


	10. The Body Switch

Shadow tossed and turned in his bed, waking up before his alarm clock. Agendas went through his mind, a list of things to do for the day. Finally his alarm clock went off, but it didn't sound like his. Still half asleep, he didn't care much as he reached his arm over and shut the alarm off. He sat up in bed, his feet hung over the edge and he rubbed his eyes.

Once his eyes were open, he saw his hands... Or so he thought. Yes, they were black but instead of the red streaks going down, they was blue. He looked down at his lap and saw something missing, if you know what I mean. He also saw his chest fur replaced by a prominent chest.

He finally stood up and looked around, he was in his sister's room for some reason! He found a mirror on the wall and saw his 'body', he was inside his sister's body!

He quickly ran to his room where he saw his body sleeping soundly.

"Wake up," Shadow said shaking his body.

The figure moaned, then finally unveiled the sheets.

"It's my day off," the body said sleepy. "Can't I sleep in?"

Shadow saw his body stand up and stare at him. Shadow's body looked around the room.

"This isn't my room," the body said.

"Starr, you in there?" Shadow asked his body.

"Shadow?" Starr asked shocked. "What am I doing in your room?"

"Better question: what are you doing in my body?"

"In your body?" Starr found Shadow's wall mirror and screamed when she saw the reality. "Agh! I'm ugly!"

"I beg your pardon?" Shadow gasped at her statement.

"Ugh!"

The two turned to face each other, they both screamed in fear.

"What are we going to do?!" Starr asked scared. "I have a date tonight!"

"What?! I'm not going on any date with your boyfriend," Shadow told her.

"Oh, so you want me to go on my date in your body? Yeah, that'll go over good with him. He goes for my woman-ness and he gets chest fur instead."

"Well, what are we gonna do?" The two thought for a brief moment, then Shadow snapped his fingers. "I got it! The Professor!"

"You mean Egghead? That's your brilliant plan?"

"Unless you have a better idea."

Starr didn't have much of a choice.

"Fine," she groaned. "But if he screws us up anymore, I'm shaving this white fur."

Shadow quietly gulped to himself.

* * *

Shadow and Starr managed to get out of the house quietly and get to Dr. Eggman's base. They walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

"I can't believe you convinced me to come see this guy," Starr groaned. "He's a complete nut case!"

"You mustn't talk about the doctor like that," Shadow told her.

"Yeah, whatever."

Then a robot answered the door.

"State your name and business," the robot demanded in a monotone voice.

"Shadow and Starr the Hedgehogs here to speak with the doctor," Shadow told it.

"You may enter."

The hedgehogs walked in the large facility, they followed the robot to the lab where they walked in to see an experiment blow up in Eggman's face. The doctor turned around to see his guests; his face was all black, except for his eyes, and his moustache was all flared up.

"Doctor," Shadow addressed the man, since he was in Starr's body his voice was calm and sweet.

"Shadow?" Eggman asked in shock. "Why are you wearing a dress?"

"He's not wearing a dress! He's in my body!" Starr butched out.

This sent both males jumping for they did not expect Shadow to be so loudly rude.

"Oh, my..." was all the doctor could say. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, how about you rip this chest hair off me and put boobs on instead?" Starr asked sarcastically. "Switch us!"

"Calm down, Starr," Eggman told her.

"Calm down?! You're telling me to calm down when my brother has to go on a date with my boyfriend?!"

"That... could be a problem. Actually, that sounds funny coming from you. Cause it sounds like Shadow has the boyfriend."

Eggman started laughing hysterically. Starr and Shadow glared at him, then she he got an idea.

"Hmmm I wonder if I have Shadow's Chaos Spears?" Starr wondered as she raised hear hand.

Eggman stopped laughing.

"I apologize," he told them. "I'll see what I can do."

After several tests, Eggman finally had an answer but not the one they wanted to hear.

"I have news, but it's bittersweet," he told them. "It's a twenty-four hour virus. It'll be gone by tomorrow morning."

"But I have the date tonight," Starr said. "What do we do?"

"I think there's only one thing to do."

Starr and Shadow looked at each other and gulped.

* * *

Tonight came and the date was still on; Jerimiah the Fox took his date to a fancy restaurant.

"Babe, you're looking fab tonight," Jerimiah told his date.

"Thank you," his date replied. Shadow ended up going on the date with Starr's boyfriend.

_"Now remember, Shadow," Shadow thought to himself. "Do what Starr said and you'll be okay."_

The two enjoyed dinner together, well Shadow tried to anyway. Shadow tried to keep whatever conversation Jerimiah was having with him alive. Finally, the bill came and, being a gentleman, Jerimiah walked 'Starr' to her front door.

"I really enjoyed tonight," he told her.

"Me too," 'she' replied.

"And I hope you get over that Asian flu soon."

Shadow paused before answering; it was the lie he told Jerimiah so he wouldn't have to do anything else with him.

"Oh, don't worry. When I get in, I'm going straight to bed," 'Starr' told him.

"So, does that mean no goodnight kiss?"

"Sorry... Babe.." Shadow said uncomfortable, for he had never called a male a 'babe' before. "When I get better. Night."

Shadow quickly got inside and locked the door. He leaned on the door and sighed in relief that the night was over. He looked up and saw that the room was pitch black, then a single lamp light came on. Shadow saw his body sitting in a chair with his hand on a lamp switch. Starr was smirking at her brother.

"How was your date?" Starr asked him.

"Asian flu really worked," he replied.

"Told ya it would."

"Well, I'm off to bed," Shadow gave his sister a goodnight kiss on her cheek. "And you know what? It's hard being a woman, and I'll never forget it."

Starr smiled at her brother as he walked to his bedroom. He rubbed his behind and groaned quietly. Starr laughed to herself knowing why he was rubbing his butt: Jeremiah's pinching.


	11. The Visit

Sonic, Silver and Starr were reading or listening to music and waiting for Shadow too come back with the mail. Shadow came back handing each person their mail, but he kept one letter to show Starr.

"Starr, there's a letter from Great Aunt Elsie," Shadow told her. "It's for both of us."

"Really?" Starr asked pondering. "We haven't heard from her since my wedding."

"Yeah, and the family hasn't heard from her since her little stunt there."

"Little? She put a curse on Mephiles after we slow-danced."

"What was the curse?" Silver asked her.

"That if he ever left me, he'd forever be impotent. And it worked! Look at the chick he left me for."

Chuckles filled the room.

"What's the letter say?" Sonic asked.

Shadow opened the letter and read it out loud.

"'Dear Shadow and Starr, how have you been? I've been doing fine. I know it's been a while for us, but I'd like to see my favourite great niece and nephew and nephew-in-law. I'll be coming by the end of the week, this Saturday. Hopefully, this isn't short notice. Love Auntie Elsie,'" Shadow said reading the letter. "Uh oh."

"I'd say," Starr groaned. "She still thinks Mephiles and I are married."

Then the doorbell rang, Starr answered it to see Mephiles standing at the door.

"Guess who?" Mephiles singsonged.

"Who cares?!" Starr groaned more, she raised her hands in begging and turned away back to her seat.

"Starr, did you get a letter from your great aunt?"

"Oh, man. You too?"

"I don't mind getting back together for her," Mephiles cooed trying to nuzzle his face in her hair; Starr smacked his face which caused him to back up and rub his nose. "Or not."

"But Shadow, what am I going to do?" Starr asked her brother. "And what about them?"

She pointed to Sonic and Silver, who seemed oblivion to the situation.

"Huh?" Sonic said lifting his nose out of his book.

Starr sighed sadly and put her forehead in her hand.

"What am I going to do?" She groaned to herself.

"Tell her the truth," Silver said.

"I can't. It means so much to Auntie Elsie that I'm married, maybe I can fake sick. When's Saturday?"

"Tomorrow," Mephiles replied.

"Crap. Alright, we'll have to improvise and I'm gonna need everyone's help.

* * *

Silver waited at the bus stop holding a paper sign that said '**GREAT AUNTIE ELSIE**'; his job was to pick her up from the terminal. The bus came up and stopped at the post, Mobian after Mobian came off the bus then Auntie Elsie came off; she was a red hedgehog with black stripes and golden eyes. She saw the sign and walked over to it and the hedgehog holding it.

"Are you a friend of Starr's?" Elsie asked Silver.

"Yes I am," he replied. "My name is Silver. It's very nice to meet you."

"Well, let's not stand around here. Take me to my girl," she said cheerfully.

* * *

Meanwhile Starr, Shadow, Sonic and Mephiles were going over the sleeping arrangements.

"Okay, Sonic and Silver will bunk together, Shadow and I will have our rooms, Aunt Elsie will sleep in Silver's room and Mephiles will sleep on the couch," Starr concluded.

"Why do I sleep on the couch?" Mephiles asked her.

"Cause it's part of the plan: we're having a fight so you're sleeping on the couch. That and I don't want you anywhere near me and my bed."

"What could we possibly fight about?"

"Do you really want me to tell Aunt Elsie that **_YOU CHEATED ON ME_**?!" Starr shouted the last part; all the men jumped.

"You made your point," Mephiles concluded.

"So that's that," Starr said calmly. "Sleeping arrangements are settled."

Then the front door started opening, Silver and Elsie walked through the door.

"Aunt Elsie!" Starr cheered as she ran up to her great aunt and gave her a big hug.

"Oh, dearie! It's so good to see you," Elsie said hugging her back. "Now where's that over joyous brother of yours?"

"Here Aunt Elsie," Shadow said smirking at her smart remark.

"Now come here and give your auntie a kiss."

As Shadow embraced her, Silver walked up to Starr with a face like he was a kid in a candy store.

"I like your aunt," Silver told Starr. "She said we could go to Laser Quest this weekend!"

Starr could only smile, her great aunt was always so fun and off-the-wall in a humorous way. After over hugging Shadow, she looked around the house.

"You live in this dump?" She asked Starr.

"Oh, no. This is Sonic's house," Starr said introducing Sonic. "I wanted you to meet my friends."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you," Elsie said shaking Sonic's hand. "You're not trying to fool around with her, are ya?"

"Oh no, ma'am," Sonic replied.

"Liar. Well, can't say that I blame ya. Back in the day, I was quite the catch and-" she stopped mid-sentence to see Mephiles. "Ah, the guy who knocked up my girl."

"Now Auntie, don't be like that. I'm-" Starr had to compose herself to say the next line. "-happily married to Mephiles."

"Yes she is," Mephiles said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mephy dear," Starr said in a fake sweet voice. "May I have a word with you in the kitchen?"

Starr pulled her ex in the kitchen; next thing everyone knew, they heard Mephiles yelling 'OW!' and Starr coming out of the kitchen with a look of content on her face.

"So Auntie, how was your trip?" Starr asked as if nothing happened in the kitchen.

Mephiles limped out of the kitchen holding his 'special friend' in pain. Then the kitchen phone started ringing.

"I'll get it," Starr said purposely running into Mephiles; she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey babe," the male voice, Jerimiah, was the caller. "Whatcha wearing?"

Starr knew this kind of call- the random sexy kinds -but she couldn't with her alleged husband in the next room. Normally she would play, but she couldn't.

"Wanna know what I'm wearing tomorrow?" She asked sexy, then her tone changed to serious. "Funeral clothes."

She hung the phone up and took a deep inhale, then went to join the others.

* * *

After hours of catching up, it was finally time for bed. Everyone had gotten their sleeping arrangements settled and everyone was in bed. Starr was cuddled up in her seats when a knock came on her bedroom door.

"Come in," Starr said to the knock, it was her aunt. "Auntie Elsie, is everything alright?"

"Fine dear, there's just one thing bothering me," Elsie told Starr. "Please sleep with this man."

Elsie pulled Mephiles from the hall and in the doorframe, he was holding his sheet and pillow in one hand and Elsie had his free wrist. Starr's eyes went wide, but she kept herself composed.

"But Auntie I told you, we're having a fight," Starr reminded her.

"I'm sure you kids can sort it out," Elsie said as she shoved Mephiles through the door. "G'night!"

"Aunt Elsie!" Starr tried calling out, but her aunt was long gone.

Starr stared at her ex holding his sheet and pillow.

"Well, might as well make the most of it," Mephiles said as he sat on the edge of her bed to take his slippers off; as soon as he sat down, Starr kicked his behind off the bed. "Hey! What's that for?"

"You're only in here cause my aunt wanted you to be, not me," Starr told him. "You're not sleeping in my bed, and especially not with me."

"So where am I suppose to sleep?"

"On the floor, like any other dog."

"Starr..."

"It's _on _the floor or _under_ it, you pick."

Mephiles crawled his way beside Starr's bed and arranged his pillow and sheet on the floor. Once he was situated, he started to chuckle to himself.

"What's so funny?" Starr asked not moving from her spot.

"This reminds of the times you kicked me out of bed and made me sleep on the floor," he told her. "You remember how I convinced you to let me come back in?"

"Nope."

"I sang Lionel Richie to you," Mephiles started crawling on the other side of the bed, eventually making his way on the free side as he sung. "I long to see the sunlight in your hair..."

Starr secretly smiled, Lionel Richie always reminded her of love. Before she knew it, Mephiles was in her bed singing to her; then another knock came to the door.

"Come in," Starr said. Shadow came in with worry on his face.

"Oh Starr, I just had a terrible vision," Shadow told her scared.

"Shadow, what was it?" Starr asked concerned.

"THIS!" He replied disgusted as he referred to Mephiles in Starr's bed, then he started crawling between the two. "Just in case he makes a move... Mephiles, think of me as G.U.N. Prison Wall: try and climb over me and you'll know how it feels to have barbed wire between your legs!"

Shadow got himself snuggled between his sister and her ex.

"Was he singing to you?" Shadow asked his sister.

"Lionel Richie," she replied.

"Thank goodness, I came in time," he said to himself. He laid down and they all went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was around the kitchen table eating breakfast; a ring came to the front door so Sonic went to answer it.

"So Aunt Elsie," Starr asked. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Beautifully," she replied. "Why was I hearing Lionel Richie last night in your room?"

"Mephiles was singing to me."

"Ah," she turned to Mephiles and asked, "after all these years, you still can't hold a note?"

Mephiles blushed, then Sonic came back.

"Starr, I tried," Sonic warned her.

Following Sonic was Jerimiah wearing formal black clothes and holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Jerimiah said sadly to her.

He lifted her off her chair and planted a long, deep kiss on her lips; everyone stared in shock. After kissing, he pulled her in for a hug.

"There's a word I wanna say, but I can't say it," Starr said.

"How come?" Silver asked.

"Cause this is a T-rated fanfic and what I wanna say is not T-rated."

Jerimiah let her go and saw that saw wasn't wearing a bit of black.

"These are your funeral clothes?" He asked her.

"Funeral?" Elsie asked shocked. "Whose?"

"Mine, in a minute," Starr whimpered.

"Starr, I think you have to come out with the truth," Shadow told her.

Starr exhaled loudly and loosened her shoulders in defeat.

"Aunt Elsie, the truth is-" Starr started to say, then she pointed to Jerimiah. "-I've never seen this guy before in my life!"

"Starr!" Shadow said firmly.

"Okay... Aunt Elsie, Mephiles and I aren't married anymore. We're divorced. This guy is my boyfriend and I'm currently living here with Sonic, Shadow and Silver."

The entire room went silent, Elsie comprehended what she was just told. She turned to Mephiles and smacked him in the face, this caused him to fall off his chair.

"What a schmuck," Elsie said.

"So you're not upset?" Starr asked her.

"Upset? You kidding? Everyone had bets on when you were gonna dump him, and it looks like I won!" Elsie stood up and raised her arms in the air. "Now get dressed everyone, we're going to Laser Quest!"

Silver cheered as he followed Aunt Elsie out the door; Shadow and Starr just stared at each other, smirking and shaking their heads.

"That's our Great Auntie Elsie," they both said.

* * *

**So does everyone like Elsie? Wanna see her more in future episodes? Let me know! See you soon, my lovelies!**


	12. Author's Note

Attention Lovelies! I have an announcement: this October the 8th is going to be a blood moon, that means the moon will turn blood red.

As a Christian (yes I am one and it should not scare away wonder reviewers and followers) I know that we are in the End Times, The King is coming! I have a question for you: do you know where you're going when you die?

If you have any questions about The Rapture or if you want to get saved and join me and my Saviour in paradise, please feel free PM me and I will do my best to answer your questions. Any answers I give shall be in the comments section.

I love you all and I really don't want any of you to live in Hell for eternity.


	13. The Break Out

**Hello again. Two more OC's of which I got permission to use. And werewolf99's answer to my question last time will be in the comment section. Enjoy!**

* * *

Starr, Amy, Rouge and Blaze were at the mall having a girls' day out. They were currently eating salads at the food court when they saw a familiar face.

"Hey girls!" The voice called out to them; it was Sonic and he was coming towards them.

"Oh, hey!" Amy called back. "Who are these guys?"

"Ladies, this is Noah Thompson the Panda and Spencer Ricardo the Gorilla," Sonic said introducing the two Mobians with him. "We go way back."

"It's very nice to meet you, ladies," Noah said reaching his hand out to shake Starr's, she took it and shook it.

"Hmm, have you ever been an agent before?" Starr asked him.

"No, why?"

"It's like I've seen you before."

"We've only been here a week."

"But it's gonna bug me, I've seen the both of you before. You were an agent and Spencer dated Rouge."

The two newbies just looked at each other, thinking Starr was off her rocker a bit.

"Anyway, we were just about to go home," Sonic told the girls. "You girls still shopping?"

"We're just about done," Starr replied. "How about we all have dessert at home?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Blaze said.

Thus they headed home.

* * *

They got home where Shadow and Silver were in the living room eating ice cream cake; the two didn't notice the group coming in.

"I tell ya, Silver," Shadow said," I just eat and eat and I just can't gain a pound."

Starr, being the first in the door, saw her favourite dessert on her brother's plate. She felt herself salivating over the dessert.

"How horrible for you," Starr groaned. The two turned to see the group there.

"Oh, Starr. You're home early," Shadow said putting his plate down and standing up to meet the group.

"Yeah, we ran into Sonic and his friends," Starr brought the two new males out. "Shadow, this is Spencer Ricardo the Gorilla and Noah Thompson the Panda."

Shadow shook both their hands, but kept his grip longer on Noah.

"Are you an agent?" Shadow asked Noah.

"Starr asked the same thing," Noah told him. "And the answer's no."

"Funny, I feel like I was your boss at one time and I yelled at you cause Fiona was shot. Don't know why I would get upset cause she's a lying, no-good, back-stabbing sl-"

Shadow's sentence was cut short by Starr smothering her brother's face in her chest and squeezing tight.

"I just love my brother so much I have to hug him randomly," she told the two, smiling a phony smile.

Then everything changed; two men wearing black clothing and shades came in the house and made a beeline for Noah and Spencer.

"Spencer Ricardo and Noah Thompson, you're both under arrest for petty theft," the one man said as they both started cuffing the two.

"Hold it, Agent Shadow G.U.N. Who are you people?" Shadow demanded to know.

"Secret Police," the other man replied. "It's been reviewed by your Commanding Officer."

As they cuffed them, they reached in the pockets to find items with the barcode still on them; they were five sticks of eyeliner and three tubes of lipstick. Then they dragged them off. The friends were left there to stare in awe.

So much for dessert.

* * *

Starr told the girls to go to their own homes while the four roomies went to the G.U.N. to get more information. The four set up a meeting with Shadow's supervisor, Commander Abraham Tower. The five sat at a large, round table in a nearly empty room.

"Shadow, what can I do for you today?" Tower asked the hedgehog.

"Two friends of ours were arrested for petty theft by the Secret Police," Shadow replied. "They said you approved the arrest."

"I did, but for G.U.N. to make the arrest, not the S.P."

"Can you show us the evidence?"

"Of course," Tower showed them the surveillance tape of them in the department store. "It shows your friends pocketing the items."

"Can-can we just stand back for a sec and think about this?" Starr asked the males. "Why would two guys steal eyeliner and lipstick?"

Every male in the room went silent, Starr was right.

"And that time stamp," Starr said pointing at the time on the tape. "We were talking to them at that time. There's no way they committed the crime, they were framed! Do you have all the surveillance tapes of the mall?"

"Yes," Tower replied.

"Show us the food court."

Tower put on the tape and it revealed that they didn't commit petty theft and someone was sneaking up behind the boys.

"Hey, that's Fiona!" Sonic said pointing at the screen. "Why would she frame Noah and Spencer?"

"It doesn't matter right now," Shadow replied. "What matters is that the S.P. has our friends in their prison.

"Is there any way to get our friends out of the S.P.'s prison?" Sonic asked Tower.

"Unless you break them out, they won't give up their prisoners easily. Other than that, I approve of this new evidence and your friends are innocent."

* * *

It was the middle of the night at the S.P.'s prison, guards were posted inside the building while lights and electric fencing were on the perimeter. The four roomies were dressed in black and hid behind a rock and stared at the large building.

"Wow," Silver awed. "We're dead."

Sonic smacked Silver on the back of the head, of which Silver responded with an 'ow'.

"Just remember the plan and we'll be fine," Sonic said, he turned to Shadow and asked, "what's the plan again?"

Shadow and Starr facepalmed at their friend's dim-wittedness.

"Phase One: I go in and shut down the electric fence," Starr said.

"Phase Two: I take down the security system inside," Shadow said.

"Phase Three: we find Noah and Spencer," Silver said.

"Phase Four: I use Chaos Control to get us out of here."

"Simple, right?" Starr asked the boys.

"What happens if one of us a caught?" Sonic asked her.

"Then I don't know you."

Starr then jumped over the rock and quietly making her way to the control box. She opened it and blasted some water at the controls to destroy them, however it didn't work. The water was absorbed in the machine and it started beeping loudly.

"Oh, shut up!" Starr groaned as she kicked the box hardly, after she did that all the searchlights shut off. "Alright!"

Sonic, Shadow and Silver made their way to the fence where Sonic used his speed to cut a hole in the fence. The four made their way inside the building.

"We'll find the security office," Starr said referring to her and Shadow. "You two go find Noah and Spencer."

The four split up into pairs, Shadow and Starr found the office where a guard was outside the room standing guard. Shadow sent a Chaos Spear at him, knocking him out cold. The two walked in the room where two more guards were thing the monitors. The hedgehogs snuck up behind them and put them in a choker hold, eventually they passed out.

"Man, that G.U.N. training really did come in handy," Starr told Shadow.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Silver were travelling each floor looking for their friends; one floor Silver heard a whistle at him.

"Sonic, someone whistled at me," Silver told Sonic.

"Better not get caught then," Sonic joked.

They kept walking then finally made their discovery.

"There they are," Sonic said pointing at the cages.

The two friends were in their own prison cells, beside each other.

"You guys came!" Noah exclaimed.

"Stand back guys," Silver said to them. "Time for my specialty."

Silver concentrated his telekinesis and pried the cell bats apart, making each hole big enough for Noah and Spencer to get through.

"Impressive Silver," Spencer said as he and Noah got out.

"Thanks," Silver smiled.

"Pleasantries later," Sonic told them. "We gotta meet Shadow and Starr before someone finds us."

The four hurried their way to the brother and sister duo. After getting more whistles, they eventually found the ebony hedgehogs.

"Any trouble?" Starr asked the two.

"Silver had guys whistle at him," Sonic chuckled; Silver blushed.

"Let's get out of here," Shadow said, he pulled out his Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!"

* * *

The six friends got back home safe and sound via Chaos Control.

"Welcome home guys," Sonic said to Noah and Spencer happily. "We should celebrate!"

"How about some cake?" Noah asked.

"There's only one piece left," Silver said.

Shadow and Starr glared at each other for a few second then ran to the kitchen. From the kitchen, bickering was heard then a giant 'SPLAT!' Starr walked out with a look of content on her face.

"He's right," Starr said rubbing her hands like she was getting dirt off them. "I don't need it."

Shadow came out with cake all over his face, everyone in the room burst out in laughter. Starr was laughing too when she saw her brother, she walked up to him and saw that he wasn't impressed.

"You got something on your nose," Starr smirked as she wiped the frosting off his nose.

* * *

**So those "agent" comments Starr and Shadow made, see my Criminal Minds fanfic: "The Fisher King Part 2 (Part 3)" and "Penelope Part 5" for more details.**


	14. The Tournament

**Hello again lovelies! A request chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Silver was at his desk at the hospital doing the usual: filing paperwork, making paperwork and going crazy from all the paperwork. His desk, also known as Admin, swarmed with health personnel going in and out; Admin was in the middle of the ER. One day, a kitsune was brought in for a broken nose near the end of Silver's shift. Silver was filing the paperwork as usual at the end of his shift, when he looked at the name on the sheet.

"Yamato Izumi?" Silver said to himself. He recognized the name right away, he looked at what area he was in: Curtain 3. A curious Silver went to Curtain Area 3 and found the kitsune and the doctor giving his patient his discharge orders.

"Now be careful with those balls from now on," the doctor told the kitsune.

"Thank you," the kitsune replied.

"Excuse me," Silver said coming up after the doctor had left for his other patients. "Are you Yamato Izumi?"

"Yes I am."

"Oh sir! I'm such a big fan of yours. You inspired me to start playing Ping Pong, but no one wants to play with me."

"What's your name, son?"

"Silver."

"Well, how do you play Ping Pong if you don't have anyone to play with, Silver?"

"I put the table against a wall, my roommate says I play Ping because there's no one to 'pong' the ball back to me."

"Hehe, I like you Silver. You know, the Annual Izumi Ping Pong Tournament is coming up in a month and there's one more spot open. How about we go to my mansion and you show me how well you can play?"

"Really, sir?" Silver asked excited and started shaking his hand quickly. "Oh thank you, sir! You won't be disappointed, sir!"

"Please, call me Yamato."

"Yes sir!"

Yamato chuckled to himself and left the hospital.

* * *

Meanwhile, Silver's other roomies were at home; Shadow and Starr were enjoying cheese and crackers and Sonic was on the phone having a conversation with a girl.

"Yeah," Sonic said in a sultry voice. "Yeah, I know you enjoyed yourself last night, I know I did... Hehe... Girl, you need to give me some recovery time."

Starr groaned at Sonic's conversation.

"If he doesn't stop talking about his good time last night, I'm gonna drown that phone," Starr groaned to her brother.

"Jerimiah not giving it to you?" Shadow asked her casually.

"I hate periods!" Starr exclaimed as she broke off some nearby chocolate off of a 5lb bar. "You bloat, bleed and gain 7lbs."

Knowing to keep his mouth shut about the chocolate and the weight gain, Shadow just nodded and hummed.

"Okay babe, I'll see you later," Sonic cooed, he hung up and sat satisfied on the couch beside Starr; he had a look of content on his face.

"Did you know eight of ten women don't experience an orgasm during sex?" Starr informed Sonic.

"Trust me, Starr, she had one. Want me to prove it to you?"

He put his hand on her thigh and started to rub it when Starr held up her sharp knife between their faces.

"You remember the rules, Sonic," Starr warned him, her expression was calm.

Sonic raised both his hands in defeat.

"Don't touch you, especially on your period?" Sonic asked.

Starr nodded slightly and went back to cutting her cheese, then the phone started ringing again so Sonic answered it.

"Babe, when I said later I meant tonight," Sonic said sexily in the phone, then his time changed to normal. "Yeah Silver, I'll put you on speaker."

Blushing, Sonic put the phone on speakerphone.

"Guys, you wouldn't believe where I am right now," Silver told his friends excited. "At Yamato Izumi's mansion."

"Yamato Izumi, the Ping Pong guy?" Sonic asked confirming.

"Yeah. I drove in his limo and everything! His place is huge! He invited you guys to come over right now."

"Sure, we'll come," Starr said. "Give us a sec."

"See you then!"

Sonic hung up the phone and they both stared at Shadow, who wasn't at all amused.

"I'm sorry, am I wearing something of yours?" Shadow asked the two.

"Shadow, you can get us there in no time with your Chaos Control," Sonic told him.

"And...?"

"And... I don't wanna walk all over town," Starr added. "Now be a good brother and let's visit pathetic Silver's only dream come true."

"Well, he _is_ pathetic," Shadow said as he pulled out his Emerald. "Alright then."

* * *

The four roommates were now having a grand tour of the mansion: the living room, kitchen, bedrooms, bathrooms, and rooms they didn't even know existed. They were now in the main kitchen having tea and coffee.

"I could get use to this," Starr said looking around. "They even have a massage room off of the bedroom suite!"

"If you like, I can book you an appointment with one of my best RMTs," Yamato told her.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly push that on you-" she said humbly, then quickly changed her tone to desperate one. "I'm free Saturday."

"But anyway, our business," Yamato continued. "After reviewing Silver's playing skills, I believe he's qualified to participate in the tournament."

"Really? I am?" Silver asked honoured.

"Of course. It's always good to have new faces."

* * *

First day of the tournament was here, the gang backed up Silver all the way. Before the tournament, the contestants mingled around in a large room.

"Nervous?" Starr asked Silver.

"Excited," he replied.

"You'll be fine," Sonic reassured him.

Then a contestant came up to them, he was a blood red fox with hunter green eyes.

"You must be the new guy," the fox said to Silver.

"Yes I am," he replied happily, he reached his hand out to shake the fox's. "May the best player win."

"Don't worry, I plan to," the fox said cocky as he sized Silver up and down.

He walked away as if Silver and his crew were nothing.

"What a jerk," Starr said. "Little maggot."

"Maybe his paddle is stuck up his butt," Shadow joked. Starr and Sonic laughed but Silver stood there confused.

"Well, even if it is, it's no excuse to take it out on me," Silver said innocently, the three friends just stared at Silver which made him uncomfortable. "I just said something stupid, didn't I?"

The three friends nodded their heads simultaneously, then a nerdy looking bat came up to the crew.

"Good luck today," the bat said honestly.

"Thank you," Silver replied. "Hey, do you know that really red fox over there?"

"Oh, you mean the little maggot?"

"Hey, that's what Starr just called him!" Silver smiled.

"Well he is. Christopher Stevens is no one to mess with. He always wins every competition and he shows no mercy. Watch yourself if you have to battle him."

The bat patted Silver's shoulder and left the four friends.

* * *

Round after round, Silver skilled his paddle and the ball as it bounced across the table. His three friends cheered every time for him, people around them could hear them cheering but one guy was getting upset.

"Could you possibly keep your voices down?" The stuck up guy asked them. "It's only a stupid game."

Starr, being the hedgehog she was, turned to him with a smart remark.

"It may be a stupid game to you, but it's everything to us and our friend down there battling Stevens," she informed him.

Then she, Shadow and Sonic stood up and cheered their loudest; the rest of the crowd was dead quiet.

"**GO SILVER! WHOOOO!**"

Silver looked up and saw his friends cheering for him, he waved back.

"Hi guys!" He waved and shouted back.

Then he felt a ball hit the side of his head, he turned to see that Stevens had thrown it at him.

"Come on, stupid. This is the final round," Stevens told him. "You gonna play for real this time?"

Silver readied his paddle and stand. Each round Silver and Stevens battled it out, but something was wrong. Silver was tiring out quicker than before and his friends noticed.

"Something's wrong," Sonic told his friends. "Silver is getting tired too quickly."

"But he's the best," Starr said. "What could tire him out that fast?"

"He's cheating," Shadow replied calmly.

"What?"

"Stevens, he's cheating. He's using a power to make the ball go faster, I felt his power."

"We gotta tell Silver," Sonic said.

The three friends left their seats to find Silver in the player's room.

* * *

During the break before the final game, Silver was rubbing his wrists in pain. Then his friends came in the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Silver asked them.

"Silver, we gotta tell you," Shadow said. "The little maggot's cheating."

"Cheating? He can't cheat, that's against the rules."

"Yes, and that's why they call it 'cheating'," Starr groaned. "Silver, you have to win this."

"You want me to cheat?" He was shocked.

"Don't call it 'cheating', call it 'getting even'," she smirked.

The four friends nodded and went back to their spots. Silver stood at his side of the table, Stevens glared at him. An innocent Silver waved at him like a child waving to their parents as they rode on the merry-go-round. They then heard a female shout at them.

"**GET THAT LITTLE MAGGOT SILVER**!" Starr shouted.

Silver smiled big and gave her a thumbs up.

Then the game started. The ball bounced back and forth across the table, it picking up speed with each hit of the paddles. Sonic, Shadow and Starr watched in anticipation and wondered if Silver would make his move.

Then he did. The ball suddenly made an unexpected turn, causing Stevens to lose the tournament.

The whole crowd cheered for Silver, the hedgehog smiled and jumped in joy. Confetti poured out of the ceiling and onto the entire audience. Soon Silver was being hugged by his three friends.

"Way to go, Silver!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Excellent job," Shadow said.

Starr gave Silver a big kiss on his cheek, which made him blush. Then Stevens came over to them, he was pretty upset.

"I should report you for cheating," Stevens threatened.

"Oh, shut up you little maggot," Starr told the fox.

Stevens started charging towards Starr, but Silver used his telekinesis to trip the fox and make him fall in his face.

"Slippery confetti, I guess," Silver giggled, the others laughed with him.

Then Yamato Izumi came to Silver holding a fair-sized trophy, he offered it to him.

"Congratulations, Silver," Yamato said to Silver. "You earned this."

Silver took the trophy generously and held it high in the air, everyone cheered.

* * *

The four friends came back home satisfied.

"I'm so proud of you, Silver," Starr said.

"Thanks, Starr," he replied. "I'm gonna put this in my room."

Silver left with his trophy to put in his room.

"And I'm gonna put this in my scrapbook," Starr said holding some confetti.

"You grabbed some cheap plastic?" Shadow asked her.

"Believe me, Silver's winning was more exciting than my wedding."

Starr started going to her room then stopped and turned to Sonic, she smirked.

"Oh yeah, before I put this in the scrapbook, I'm gonna throw it after Jer and I do it, and it's going right in your face."

Then she walked away, Sonic looked back at Shadow who was smirking.

"She got ya there," Shadow said as he walked off.


	15. The Demotion

**I'm so glad I can use my reader's ideas, and I'm always accepting more! Hint hint... And this Saturday, the 25th, is my birthday. So... Birthday wishes would be appreciated, considering I have more friends in the Fanfiction world than the real world.**

* * *

Starr readied herself for her produce job: her quills tied back, her apron neat and clean and her phoney smile on her face. She walked in the kitchen where Shadow and Silver were having lunch.

"I gotta leave soon," Starr groaned to her roommates.

"Starr, if you really hate your job that much, why don't you quit?" Shadow asked her.

"Cause I need rent money," Starr reminded him. "You know, the job's fine but it's my boss. Old Man Fartigan, or as I like to call him, Old Man Fart."

Silver giggled at Starr's insult to her boss.

"I can't help it," he giggled. "Every time I hear it, I get the giggles."

"Well, I'm glad _he's_ able to laugh about it," Starr said. "I have a meeting before shift and he hates it if someone's late."

* * *

Before her shift, Starr and the other employees, which were a bunch of teenage Mobians, sat around the back of the store where Old Man Fartigan strutted around them. Fartigan was an old green echidna who had been around several blocks several times.

"Now," he said in his egotistical tone of voice. "First order of business: uniforms. You must make sure your aprons and shirts are neat and ironed, and if there's any loose threads on them, get your mothers to fix it."

"I have a question," Starr said raising her hand. "What if your mother has severe arthritis in her hands and her mind is on the fritz? Do you get your roommates to fix it then?"

The kids laughed quietly, Fartigan ignored Starr knowing she was being smart.

"Next," he continued on. "Appearance. The first thing people see when they walk in the grocery store is the produce department. Those shelves need to be neat and full of fresh produce."

"Well, we got the 'produce' part right," Starr commented.

The kids laughed again. Fartigan walked behind Starr and put his hands on her shoulders, the smirk on her face turned into a scowl.

"Starr, that's another thing I want to talk about," Fartigan said. "Attitude. The produce have feelings too, if you come to work with a bad attitude, our product will go bad."

"Excuse me," Starr groaned. "Next time I'm PMSing, I'll tell the bananas to mind their own business."

Fartigan took his hands off of Starr and walked back in front of everyone.

"Last but not least, a change in scheduling," Fartigan concluded. "Frank, you'll be working night; Sarah, you'll be on every Wednesday and Starr, you'll be working full-day weekends only. That'll be all."

The kids parted ways, except for Starr. She followed Fartigan to the manager's corner.

"Mr. Fartigan, I can't just work full-day weekends," Starr told him. "I told you that when I first started here, I need the hours."

"I'm sorry Starr, but we need to make cuts," Fartigan said pretending to care.

"Sir, you give these kids the hours when you know they're going to call in and I work their shifts, and most of them are on Friday nights."

"Starr, you're my best employee and that's why I put you on full-days."

"But _only_ on full-days. I can work during the week."

"Starr, if you have a problem with that, then I suggest you find a place where they cater to you," Starr kept her head down knowing that that was blackmail. "Now, have anything else to say?"

"Yeah," she raised her head and replied, "your dentures are coming out."

Fartigan suddenly held his mouth and scurried off, Starr got her smile back.

* * *

After shift, Starr decided to try Fartigan once more; she figured they'd both be more level-headed. She went up to his office where he was fidgeting with something on his desk.

"Mr. Fartigan?" Starr said stepping in his office.

"Dang it!" He mumbled loudly as he slammed a screwdriver on his desk.

"Sir?"

"Starr, do you knows anything about toasters?"

"They burn bread, that's about it. What's wrong?"

"The wife and I are having a fight and I thought I'd make it up to her by fixing up the toaster, but I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Well, I know a guy who knows about fixing stuff."

"Is he any good?"

"If he fixes stuff like he runs, then he's amazing. But I'll only let him do it if we discuss my work hours."

"If you're friend does a good job, I'll consider changing the schedule. Can I come over tomorrow night?"

"Sure, I'll see you then."

* * *

The next night, Starr was in the kitchen fixing up dinner for her boss as well as her roomies. As she prepped the food, Shadow came in the room.

"Starr, I can't believe you're bringing your boss here just to get more hours," Shadow told her.

"Shadow, I'm desperate," she told him. "So I figured I'd make him his favourite meal to butter him up to change his mind for the better."

"What's his favourite dinner?"

"Mashed potatoes," she groaned the answer. "So he doesn't have to use his dentures that much."

"Well, when's he coming?"

"Five to ten minutes."

As Starr continued to mash the potatoes, Silver and Sonic came in the room.

"So Starr, you really expect me to fix this old fart's toaster up?" Sonic asked her. "What do I get for it?"

"Dinner!" She barked at him. Sonic paused before answering.

"Thanks hon!" He said sweetly. "You're the best!"

"And Silver," Starr said to Silver as she spiced up the potatoes, "please don't call him Old Man Fart."

Silver started giggling again.

"Hehe, Old Man Fart," Silver giggled.

**DING DONG!**

"Someone let Old Man Fart in," Starr told her roommates.

Shadow went to the front door and opened it to find Mr. Fartigan standing there holding his broken toaster.

"Mr. Fartigan?" Shadow asked the man.

"You must be Starr's roommate?" Fartigan asked.

"Yeah, and her brother, Shadow. Won't you come in?"

Fartigan walked in the house and looked around.

"Where's Starr?" Fartigan asked Shadow.

"She's in the kitchen fixing up dinner," Shadow replied. "She's really good at cooking."

Then Silver came in the room.

"Who are you?" Fartigan asked confused when he saw the new hedgehog.

"Silver, sir," he replied. "And you must be-"

Silver couldn't finish his sentence because his giggles were coming back up, his face got a huge smile on it.

"Mr. Fartigan," the old man replied.

Silver whimpered his laugh in as best he could, then Sonic came to the rescue.

"I'm sorry," Sonic said to Fartigan. "He gets like this when we have company over."

Sonic pulled Silver aside and talked to him loud enough so Fartigan would hear him.

"Now Silver," Sonic said in a condescending voice. "You don't wanna go back in your cage cause your misbehaving now, do you?"

Silver's face went to shock and confusion. Sonic nodded his head slowly, in which Silver mirrored. Sonic let go of Silver and went to Fartigan.

"People from the future, what are ya gonna do?" Sonic asked Fartigan. "Sonic's the name."

"And the three of you are Starr's roommates?" Fartigan asked shocked.

"Yeah," Silver replied. Then Starr came out from the kitchen.

"Now boys, don't scare the man off just yet," Starr told her roomies in a playful tone. "We still have business to discuss."

"I'll take you to the garage," Sonic told Fartigan. "We'll fix your toaster there."

The two left for the garage. Once they got there, Sonic wanted to talk with him.

"Sir, I need to say something," Sonic said to him. "I want you to lay off Starr."

"I'm a married man, I never touched her," Fartigan replied shocked. "And besides, her hands are pretty full with your three. I'm surprised she can come in for work."

Sonic just rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean Starr needs the hours," Sonic clarified.

"I'll see once we get this done," Fartigan said referring to his toaster. "So you know what you're doing?"

"I picked up a few tricks from a friend," Sonic answered.

* * *

An hour went by and supper was ready, Sonic brought the toaster in the living room. Fartigan met Starr in the kitchen where she was dishing up everyone's plate, the others were in the living room.

"Did Sonic fix your toaster?" Starr asked him.

"He did," he replied. "Now about your hours."

"Yes," she turned to him to give him her full attention. "Sir, I need those hours."

"I understand."

"You... You do?"

"Yes. You won't accept my offer so I'm giving you only one option."

"I don't understand."

"Starr, your fired. You can pick up your last cheque in the morning."

"What?!"

Starr's shout of disbelief got the attention of her three roommates, they all came in the kitchen.

"Starr, what's going on?" Shadow asked her.

"He just fired me!" Starr replied.

The hedgehogs started shouting in anger and disbelief, but Sonic got in Fartigan's face.

"You come in here, you get me to fix your marriage problems and you expect us to lay down and take this?!" Sonic asked Fartigan peeved. He was getting in the old man's face, causing the echidna to back up.

"Sonic, please," Starr begged him as she pulled him back. "Just go guys."

The three male hedgehogs had no choice but to leave for the living room.

"Sir please," Starr begged him. "I'm not some teenager looking for partying money, I have rent and bills and groceries to buy."

"I'm sorry Starr, but when someone doesn't do what I ask, there are consequences. This is what happens when you play with fire."

Fartigan walked out of the kitchen and grabbed his coat, Sonic was holding his toaster.

"I still think what you did to her was very cruel," Sonic said. "Here's your toaster... and your heating elements."

"And your power cord," Silver said giving him the part.

"And your support bars," Shadow said giving him the last part.

The boys had taken apart Fartigan's toaster, Starr came out of the kitchen and saw the toaster in pieces, she smiled. She then opened the front door for her former boss.

"By the way, I personally think organic bananas are stupid," Starr told him. "And this is what happens when you mess with water."

She blasted ice cold water at Fartigan, causing him to scream and run out of their house. Once he was gone, Starr slammed the door in glee. The four friends cheered in joy, jumping up and down.

"Starr, I'm so proud of you," Shadow told his sister.

"Thanks Shadow," she smiled. "Now let's have some steaks!"

The four went to the kitchen to get their supper.


End file.
